gah! the wind blew the letters away!
by darkangel78921
Summary: hey world! Im the awesome province Manitoba of canada and I am accepting letters! Canda, the guy with the polar bear and look a like america? ring any bells? oh well, send in your letters and I'll reply with awesomeness unlike daddy yo. pairings are alow
1. Chapter 1

Hey and salut the world

I'm the world's most fucking awesome province, drum roll, MANITOBA! WOOT! For those of you dimwits-I mean lovely people (yes dad, no swearing) have absolutely no Idea where the heck Manitoba is, it's in Canada! The one the only great White North! No, not America, his brother, the one that looks like him and the one with the freaky talking polar bear? Yep, that guy. So I found out that daddy yo is answering letters and I decided to do one too. Well half wanting to do this and the other half being forced by Ontario because I ACCIDENTLY shot his over-sized rabbit, cuz I thought it was eating my cherry trees. Turned out it wasn't it.

Anyway, just send in your letters and I'll answer them with my awesomeness and I probably will spill you the juiciest gossip going on around the world. He He (just don't tell dad)

Peace out, Miguel Manitoba Williams

**Yeah I made one too and don't pester me . Send in your letters and you could be any state/city/country/continent/ocean/lamps(cough) and Manitoba will reply in his awesomeness. **

**Here is some info on Miguel:**

**He has an appearance of lean and 15 year old teenager. Maybe a bit feminine(don't tell him I said that) Has light brown hair and big icy blue eyes. **

**If you want to be either Ontario, Newfoundland, or Quebec, they have to be guys. Also Quebec, Ontario, and Manitoba doesn't get along with each other. Ontario and Manitoba is the same age, Quebec is one year older, and Newfoundland looks like he is 17. Quebec also have a crush on Ontario**

**Send in your letters!**


	2. New Prussiathe awesome

Dear Manitoba,

Hey brother whats up? This is your Awesome Big Sister New Prussia By The Way. I'm doing Awesome if you must know. Well anyway that's about it Mein kleiner Bruder.

Your Awesomeness,

New Prussia, Canada

Salut New Prussia

Yeah, I'm pretty much doing awesome as well, in my awesome place. Life has its up's and downs but like my famous quote says "just SUCK IT up". So how is it at your place huh? Aren't you located in Ontario, the cough*asshole?

So you remember the day in Toronto when everyone in that city went ballistic because of the G20, or was it the G8? Yeah, so the reason everyone was like that is because I posted the picture of him and Quebec making out. French kiss style! Ha, it was hilarious, but I guess some of his ANGER caught on with his people and that my dear sister is how it happened.

Since you live in Ontario, could you please do a favour for your favourite brother?*puppy eyes* (cuz bambi is not badass enough), I am currently locked out of his house for the next week, and I need you to take some pictures of Québec and them together. I'll make dad finally realize that I'm the more innocent one and I should hold the capital. Also he is not awesome enough to be your province! Pleeeaaase! You'll make Hungary so proud.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. Aren't you in the YFGC? (yaoi fan girls club cuz that is what Québec told me)


	3. massachuetmy awesome cousin

Dear Miguel,

I know we haven't spoken in a few months, but we're close, as far as cousins

go, and New York is being insufferable lately, so I was wondering if you

wanted to come to a hockey game with me? The Bruins( That's my local team) are

playing the Columbus Blue Jackets this coming Tuesday, and since Ohio is about

half way between us in an east-west direction, I thought that it would be a

good place to meet.

I know we only know what each other look like because Alfred tried to force us

into alphabetically prescribed bonding, but I'm not Alfred, and I don't want

you to feel like you have to come. I just thought it might be something fun to

do with a cousin. So, are you in?

Love,

Mellisa "Massachusetts" Jones

Hey Melissa,

Of course I'll come; I mean who want to miss out a good game of hockey. You are one of my most un-annoying cousins cough*New Jersey and Paris and I really have to get away from home right now. (I swear Nate (Newfoundland) in trying to rape me in my sleep) I should consider getting armed guards around my house. Got any good ones?

Yes of course I understand how you feel about New York, he is worst than his brother New Jersey. His human name Michael is supposes to be a name of one of the highest angels in heaven, but he sure doesn't act like it. Every time I go to his place to hang out, I at least almost get raped by one of his people. Doesn't he own that place, so can't he enforce any laws. Ugh, Albert (Alberta) is still whining in my ears every time about almost getting raped at New York's house.

How is Uncle al doing? Still with his hero antic? Oh yeah, remind him that he shouldn't wander near dad's house for the next few weeks, cuz dad is still angry about Uncle Al force feeding Kumajirou hamburgers.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. Juicy gossip time! Every time I see Michael and George (Washington) together, New York becomes all clumsy and flushed. Same thing with Georgey poo. Hee hee

…

**Send in more and Manitoba will give you his awesome gossip and advice**


	4. new prussia ll

Dear Manitoba,

Keseseseseses Mein dear sweet little brother, ~3 You know your Mein favorite

mon cher~3. Heh this is true I am located in Ontario but I spend more time

with mein lover in North Mexico. Hmmmm that Frenchie Québec must really want

another ** warming from this Awesome Prussian/Canadian but yeah I am part of

YFGC. Being you are my favorite i shall do your favor. Hungary will be very

proud indeed.

Love Your Awesomeness,

New Prussia, Canada

…..

Salute new Prussia

Sniffle* I always knew you were the best of all, apart from Nina (Nunavut) since she is absolutely adorable little baby. Also, since when did you get a lover? And is a state as well?

Yes, thanks for uploading all those pics, ahahaha, you should have seen his face. I tried to make dad not see those pics but he has to do his house 'cleaning' and find out about the pictures. Not that I minded much, but I swear Dad lost the entire colour in his face! You should have seen him! He just ran out of my house and broke around 100 traffic rules just to get from my house to Quebec's. You know the funnier thing? Okay, so I called Quebec right after dad left and almost got a heart attack, and he was mad at me for calling because I was interrupting their playtime *cough* making out* cough. I tried to warn them, but he thought I was playing a prank on him, and he dropped the phone on the ground and they continued their 'playtime'. Just then, dad barged in their room and was screaming and swearing to the high heavens! The best part, is that I could hear everything going on through the phone. So right now dad is giving them the talk lecture.

Anyway, as you mentioned in your letter to me, you said your name was new Prussia right? So does that mean you're Prussia's and dad's love child or Prussia's and Ontario's.

Peace out Miguel Manitoba Williams


	5. Massachset ll

Dear Miguel,

I had a great time, even better since the Bruins won (Although they lost in OT

tonight). I got got chewed out by the Lt. Governor, because I'm not supposed

to leave the state since my boss is out of the country, but it was definitely

worth it.

I got Benny(New Jersey) drunk last night. Turns out you were right about

Michael and George. I thought it was odd that Michael was suddenly leaving for

the west coast all the time. They're going to have a tricky time of it, with

Erica(Oregon) being psychotically possessive, and Alfred's general

disapproval of incest.

I'm glad you think I'm one of the less irritating cousins. I would have to say

that you are the least crazy of the provinces, even if you do get way to into

hockey games.

Love,

Melissa Massachusetts Jones

Salut Melissa!

Wow bummer, you aren't allowed to leave you're state? That is totally unfair, if that happened to me, I'll sack him! (Which I actually did once. That stupid governor deserved it. I thought I'll get in trouble by the prime minister but he was just laughing. Aaah, good days) I guess I could get a bit crazy over hockey but should see Ontario and Québec when they were versing each other, There was killing intent aura all around them!

You got Ben Drunk? Way to go cousin! Send me a picture, when he gets drunk, it's always hilarious. Remember the time when he got drunk during the Christmas Party, he ran down the street NAKED and that video went viral on YouTube! He should be thankful I blurred out his face and private part or he'll be fuming mad for at least a century.

I told you they like each other! But they actually should be careful with Erika around, she is in the YFGC. (YAOI FANGIRLS CLUB) Is she protective of New York or Washington? Uncle Al disapproving incest? He's one to talk. Isn't he like dating Arthur and isn't Arthur like his former step-father or something? Psssh, he probably thinks that Washington and New York start another civil war or something.

Yes and I think you're one of my most normal cousins as well. If you were not, the world would probably end right now.

Peace out Miguel Manitoba Williams

….

Come on people, send in more letters! I know you guys are out there somewhere!


	6. new prussia lll

Dear Manitoba,

Yes Nina is just the cutest little sister we have isn't she? I am

Dad/Prussia's child, the oldest one by the way. Prussia and Dad are still

together you know so basically we are all Dad/Prussia's children you know. No

my lover is not a state it's North Mexico himself of course! I mean mein gott

he has spain's AWESOME sexy figure! Who wouldn't want that? Ha ha they have

to get the talk! XD I got that talk ages ago! Ah that was funny having Mein

Vati Prussia and Dad explain it.

Love Your Awesomeness,

New Prussia, Canada

Bonjour New Prussia!

Yes I know Nina is A-DOR-A-BLE! She is right now in the baby room in my house sleeping. Don't ask why I have it. Well fine, actually Newfoundland begged me to put it there after he found out male nations or states can get pregnant and I do not want to know what he has in mind.

Phew, thank god you're dad and Prussia's child because if you were Ontario's, that'll be just creepy. I do not want to call him Mother. *shudder.

I totally know why you chose him; he does have a sexy and hot figure. I'll be drooling over him if I were you. But don't tell Newfoundland or New Jersey, they'll get mad at me for some strange reason. Vanessa (British Columbia) and Sarah (Nova Scotia) calls be dense and naïve on how I can't understand when someone likes me . Huh, why do they say that?

I recorded their talk on my camcorder and how you might ask on how I done it? Well I was hiding in the closet and taping the whole thing. Ontario almost fainted from blushing and Quebec seemed to REALLY enjoy it. In the end, guess who asked the most questions relating to that topic. Prussia explaining it must be awesome to hear from! I heard he got a 5 meter, is that true?

Peace out Miguel Manitoba Williams


	7. massachuset lll

Dear Miguel,

It was just because he was high strung from the boss being gone. Things are more chill now that the boss is back. And all you Canadians get to worked up about hockey. Don't deny it; you know it's true.

Since my primary goal was information, I didn't take any pictures, but once we were done talking, he did make moves on this random human girl, which was hilarious. Don't tell him I said that though.

Erica's protective of George, because they used to be the same state, back in the day. Alfred hasn't counted Arthur as his brother since he changed his name to Jones after they signed the Declaration of Independence. And don't even joke about that. We learned our lesson during the civil war. It won't happen again.

That's true, but don't forget, we're all a little bit cracked.

Much Love,

Melissa

….

Bonjour Melissa!

Ahaahahaha, I guess you're right about us getting too worked up on hockey. But we got it from dad so don't blame us and it is also technically Quebec's fault cuz he invented it.

Really? He made a move on a human girl? How low can he go? I seriously need to knock some sense into him and don't mind me that I'm just using dad's gun for it, and if he comes back blood with a huge bump on his head, don't mind at all! Cough*

I guess Erica is kind of protective but I think she should let go and let georgie poo move on with his life. Don't tell George I said that or he'll play james bond music outside my house for a week again and then the radio will self destruct which will ruin my garden that last time took me a month to make it perfect again.

The civil war was pretty bad I guess, but I guess dad didn't help much. He just told us to watch and for some stupid reason, Quebec was eating popcorn and drink root beer while watching. I remember Oliver beat him over the head with the butt of his gun because of that. Ahh that was funny. The civil war was bad but I still think the American revolution was worse. We were part of it too. Dad's maniac look while he was burning down the white house was drop dead scary. But you can't blame him, we were all a bit crazy during that time.

Valerie British Columbia) and some other generals called me a psycho killer and cannibalistic heartless monster during that time. It was during when there was this colony of Al's crosse dour side without permission and dad told me to take care of it. You won't find it in any history books because eit was covered up my England and dad. There was a massacre or what dad told me.

Quebec was joking that I was responsible for it but I can't really remember. All I remember was waking up in the rain with dad looking down at me with worried eyes. I was covered in blood and small squishy things that looked like human flesh… must be nothing. (Ontario calls me dense and can' read oblivious things. That's not true right?)

Oh well. I heard there is a harry potter theme park in Disney world. I want to go and I was wondering if you and your not crazy siblings wanted to come. I'll bring the food since I don't want to be eating hamburgers all day long. Ugh. I starting to vomit in my mouth because of the thought.

\peace out Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps gotta go. I'm feeling kind of sick right now. Bleah. Sorry I puked.


	8. new prussia

Dear Manitoba,

Wow me being Ontario's daughter..*twitches* That's just creepy. That's almost

as bad as when France gave me a hickey for my birthday. Yeah North Mexico is

drool worthy isn't he? Heh but hey I am as well so we are a perfect

match.*wink* Oh mein sweet little brother *ruffles his hair* Your just too

cute and Naïve! Newfoundland and New Jersey would get made because they like

brother dear!

Prussia is Awesome at explaining it. I didn't even feel embarrassed. Yeah Vati

does have his 5 meters.

Your loving older sister,

New Prussia XOXO

…

Bonjour again ma soeur

I know Ontario being a parent is creepy right? Ugh, I don't even want to think about calling him uncle or something like that. But Grandpa France giving you a hickey? How the hell did that happen anyway? I bet New Mexico or whatever your sexy boyfriend is called probably wanted to rip his face off cuz that is what I feel like doing right after you told me he gave you a freakin hickey. I know exactly how you feel about being violated. It's like when last Christmas, France forcefully dragged all of us to go outside and have a STRIP party! Quebec of course willingly took it all off since he is direct French descent but the rest of us were forced to take all off. Valerie (British Columbia) sacked France so she was off the hook. Newfoundland told his dog Labrador (which is the province Labrador) to sic him so he escaped, New Brunswick and Nova Scotia worked together to bash France in the head but sadly only New Brunswick escaped. Ontario was unlucky and I had a Swiss army knife to defend myself but then he took Nina (Nunavut) hostage, so in the end the only piece of clothing I had on was a dress shirt. Ontario didn't leave his house for a week after that…

You mean new jersey and Newfoundland likes me? Hmmmm, why haven't I realized that before? Maybe it just happened a short time ago or I have noticed right? That's probably right. Nate (Newfoundland) is currently sick in bed right now so for some stupid reason, I have to take care of him. I know…wtf right?

Peace out Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. How the heck did the five meter even fit…(you finish that sentence)


	9. my supportive cousin Acadia

Dear Manitoba,

I *Sigh* I need your help. Now first of all, let's get this straight, you

where NOT my first choise, infact, you where my last. It's just, Quebec and

Ontario where... not available, Vanessa (British Columbia) was texting

California, Sarah (Nova Scotia) is visiting uncle Scotland, PEI is sleeping,

Alberta was running away from Saskatchewan (which is always funny to watch),

and Newfoundland was, well, Newfoundland.

Anyway, getting to the point, I need help with New Brunswick. She seems so

distant latly, and I'm worried about her. You don't think she's thinking of

leaving me for PEI do you?

I need your help,

Love, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

…

Hey Samuel

I see you finally need my help. And what do you mean I'm the last choice? I am way smarter than Quebec, Valerie (she likes me to call her Vanessa but I call her real name valerie just to annoy her), and Newfoundland combined!

Hmmm, Québec and Ontario busy… I got to take a picture of that. Sadie (Saskatchewan ) chaising Albert (Alberta) is ALWAYS hilarious. What did he do this time? Steal sadie's favourite t-shirt? She does have an obsession over it.

Beatrice ( New Brunswick) is certainly not cheating on you so don't worry. How may you ask that I know about this? Well I overheard them preparing dad's birthday since they like planning his birthday early for some reason. Of course I'm not supposed to know about this since they didn't tell me. They always think that me, Pierre (Quebec), and Oliver (Ontario) go overboard but I don't see a reason. I mean last time, we just invited Michael Jackson over and had him sing for us. Okay, so Québec did spike the drinks and everyone was a bit woozy and maybe a brick did hit Michael Jackson's head but I swear that is not why he died…. I think….

So don't worry about it.

Peace out Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. Hey! Don't you judge me! When I first heard your name "Acadia", I thought you were a girl. And they call me feminine! Really!

…

**Haha. Thanks for the reviews! Keep sending in more! Im also going to draw a picture of Manitoba and maybe the whole family. Like new prussai, and massacuset. Ill also draw your character too! But first I need to get my scanner working or I have to use paint which totally ruins my drawings.**

**Auvoir ! review!**Dear Manitoba,

I *Sigh* I need your help. Now first of all, let's get this straight, you  
where NOT my first choise, infact, you where my last. It's just, Quebec and  
Ontario where... not available, Vanessa (British Columbia) was texting  
California, Sarah (Nova Scotia) is visiting uncle Scotland, PEI is sleeping,  
Alberta was running away from Saskatochewan (which is always funny to watch),  
and Newfoundland was, well, Newfoundland.

Anyway, getting to the point, I need help with New Brunswick. She seems so  
distant latly, and I'm worried abouther. You don't think she's thinking of  
leaving me for PEI do you?

I need your help,

Love, Samuel "Acadia" Manitoba,

I *Sigh* I need your help. Now first of all, let's get this straight, you  
where NOT my first choise, infact, you where my last. It's just, Quebec and  
Ontario where... not available, Vanessa (British Columbia) was texting  
California, Sarah (Nova Scotia) is visiting uncle Scotland, PEI is sleeping,  
Alberta was running away from Saskatochewan (which is always funny to watch),  
and Newfoundland was, well, Newfoundland.

Anyway, getting to the point, I need help with New Brunswick. She seems so  
distant latly, and I'm worried abouther. You don't think she's thinking of  
leaving me for PEI do you?

I need your help,

Love, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.


	10. massacuset! lV

Dear Miguel,

We all have our sports obsessions. You should have seen me after the Sox won

the world series in '04. I was crazy.

I don't think it's that low. She was one of his people, and the line gets

pretty blurry when you're drunk. It wasn't like he started anything serious

with her. I've had flings with a few humans in my day. And if you hurt any of

my siblings in any way, I will be obligated to come up there and slap you

around. It would be worse, but you're a cousin, so you can almost get away

with it.

Maybe she is, but, then again, I'd be suspicious of anyone trying to date

Jason(Maine).

The civil war was awful. I remember I wrapped my breasts and joined a unit to

go fight, and I hated having to hurt my siblings. The worst was right after

Lee surrendered and I had to go and see Elizabeth(Virginia). Yeah, some great

sibling bonding took place then.

I'm pretty sure Uncle Mattie burned down the White House in 1812, during the

war by that same name. It was the same sides exactly anyway. I hated that war,

because during the first part, I led an offensive in the northeast and...let's

just say that New Brunswick is still scared of me, and in the second part of

the war, I was being held prisoner by Iggy, because he captured what is now

Maine, and I substituted myself for Jason, because we were the same state back

then.

I have very little interest in going to any theme parks out of my own state,

but if you're in the States, I'll come visit you. I'm sure Rico(Florida) would

be psyched to go with you, though, since Disney World is in her state. And we

do have food other than hamburgers here.

Maybe seeing you soon,

Much Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

….

Bonjour Melissa!

I guess our family is considered "mad and lunatic" apart from every family out there! Don't worry, I won't hurt him or any other of your siblings. But even Rhode Island( Rick)? He can be annoying sometimes *cough most time cough* and the time when he crashed into your house in his car? I wouldn't be surprised he made you mad.

Wow, that war must took a big toll on you. I know how you feel. Back during the Halifax explosion, Nova scotia was confined in that bed for a 6 months and she woke up every night screaming because of nightmares. Ugh, it still brings me shivers.

Don't get me wrong but I do have bad experiences as well like when Louis riel got executed. He was like a brother to me and I can't believ dad and Ontario executed him just becasu ehe had a dream of liberation for Manitoba. I forgave them like 20 years later but I still actually get depressed about it sometimes.

So aside from the sad talking, come on, lets go together to Disney! Rico is begging you to go!

Peace out Miguel Manitoba Williams

…

**I made the photo of Manitoba and you could see it on !**

**Here is the link**

**http:/** **/art/hetalia-manitoba-2-204407191**

**or you can just type in darkangel78921 and the photo will pop up. hopefully.**


	11. sigh, acadia my pal

Hey Manitoba,

Thank you, I feel more at easy now. But although my name is feminine, at least I

didn't think I was a girl for 20 years *cough* like you *cough*, and I don't

put on a shirt when I think no one's looking (yes, I was te one who put that

on YouTube XD).

Oh, BTW, Sadie (Saskatchewan) was chasing Albert (Alberta) because he wrote

"I hate this shirt" oh her t-shirt with a red marker. I actually videotaped the

Whole thing, I'll send it to you when I get the chance.

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

…

..

Bonjour Samuel

I feel grateful that my advice worked.

I looked like a girl cuz I was still a colony back then and I didn't hit puberty yet! Twenty years of looking like a little girl wanted to make me punch someone! It is totally not my fault that I'm the one that received dad's girly genes! I mean I don't look feminine now don't I? Okay, my voice may be a bit high, and I do have a slimmer figure but that does not make me feminine!

I put on and take off my shirt when no one is around is because of privacy! I don't like people seeing me half naked( except at the pool) and I do want my privacy when I change! YOU UT THAT VIDEO OF ME? GAAAAH, THAT THING WENT VIRAL AND NOW THE WHOEL WORLD SEEN ME CHANGE! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY PRIVACY IS SHATTERED!

Hahahaha, I knew Sadie would get mad at that. She must be making Albert wash it right now holding a metal baseball bat in her hand. Really do send it to me! Put it on YouTube and that for sure will go viral.

Peace out Miguel Manitoba Williams

….

**Im drawing a pic of new Prussia right now and working a pic of each of the character every week.**

**Please review!**


	12. my boyish sis Alberta

Hey bro,

It's me! The awesome Alberta! (...dear god I think I've been hanging around

Prussia too much). How's your weather over there? My snows melting, but

they're forecasting more. e_e

Also have you heard about the Coyotes? I've heard rumors that you might be

getting into that to get your Jets back.

From you sister,

Alexandra "Alberta" Williams

….

….

Hey Alberta!

How's my sis doing? Really? Have you been hanging with Prussia too much? I mean you even gotg your own chicken last time I met with you. I guess he influenced all of us cuz dad just scolded e yesterday fro writing "I'm AWESOME" on dad's hockey stick, "Sonja".

My weather over here? Well let me explain it to you in two words. MESSED UP.

One day its sunny then it turns into a hail storm or it gets freezing cold! I remember riding my bike on Monday just because it was sunny and warm but when I got home, I was soaking wet from the rain and I wouldn't leave my fireplace for an hour! I love my place and all but sometimes I want to punch Mother nature in the face. If she is a he, I want to sack him.

Don't get me started on coyotes. I saw one when I was taking a shortcut through the forest and that little runt start chasing me! I ran like I never ran before and believe me, I even admit I'm the slowest in the family.

Still having a minor heart attack from it, but all is good. Sort of…

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps you should do something about your taste in style. You look almost like a guy and I keep on calling you Albert instead of Alexandra!


	13. massachuset v

Dear Miguel,

Yeah, well, that just comes from being states, provinces, territories and

cities. Being a personification like us takes its toll on a person. Rick is

hardly the most annoying of my siblings, and I might let you get away with

beating up someone like Michael, but it's a family thing you know? You've got

to protect your siblings, even if you might beat them up yourself from time to

time.

I guess it did, but we got past that, and we have an understanding now.

Besides, the battle of Bunker Hill(which actually took place on Breeds hill)

was worse, because it took place in Massachusetts.

I looked up the story of Louis Riel, and he kind of reminds me of Daniel

Shays, who led a rebellion against the Massachusetts state government. His

concerns were valid, and I could hardly stand to fight against him. Luckily, I

was able to pull some string to get him pardoned later.

Back to the present, if you really want me to come to Florida I will. When are

you going to be there?

Also, I didn't tell you this earlier, but it's been weighing on my conscience.

When I got Ben drunk, before he started hitting on that human girl, he told me

that he has romantic feelings for you. I wasn't sure what you'd make of it,

so I didn't tell you, but i can't hold back any longer.

Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

…

…

Bonjour again cousin

You can say that again of being a personification! I have to move almost every decade just because if my neighbours gets suspicious. Although I let them know the truth sometimes if I trust them, other than them who know the secret, only the government and the army know the secret. You should have seen the look on the general's face when he learned the truth and when he saw a 14 year old kill down dozens of enemies in a mad rage!

I get what you mean on siblings being a pain in the neck. I like to protect them but sometimes I want to strangle the life out of Québec for smoking in my house and almost burning it down. I was in a rage quit when I got the insurance bill.

Battles were the worst part of my life and I can't believe they actually happened. What dad and Ontario did to Louis was a total dickhead move just because he thought of rebellion. Even America wouldn't go that far. Other than that, dad and the others thought I had a relationship with him which I could understand if they got mad. (although we did exchange kisses often secretly and sometimes much more but never you-know-what, the word that starts with s and ends with x. Shhhh.) To be truthful, I actually did cry when he died and man, I was mad as hell after. But that's water under the bridge so nothing to get upset about.

About the Disney trip, meet us there at Florida's vacation home at 10:00 am next Monday.

Ben having romantic feeling for me. Ok… I just had a spit take right now. I f-feel happy a bit, but I don't know if he means it. He was drunk after all. If Newfoundland hears about this, he'll go protective like conquistador Spain.

Peace out Miguel Manitoba Williams


	14. my little sis nunavut

Hi, Manitoba

Nunavut here. How come you guys never come visit anymore? it

gets lonely and WAY TOO DAMN COLD in my house. And the heater keeps breaking,

to top it all off. Oops. Accidental rant. Sorry, brother! Anyway. How are you

and the others doing? Politics wise and Social wise I mean.

-Alana Williams, Nunavut

…

…

Bonjour Alana

Nina Alana Williams! How many times do I have to say that you are too young to have a rant! Ok you may be like over 200years old but you are in a five years old body and to me that is totally un- acceptable!

My place is freezing cold as well and as you know my people is still running around whenever they can if the weather is warm. Even though they are so active, my physical athletic state is the polar opposite of them. I think dad might have given me the wrong province.

Things are doing fine and the Manitoba marathon is coming up! I know this represents Manitoba but I personally loathe it. That director guy drags me there (kicking and screaming of course) and then makes me run those 10 kms. I also almost come in last place and can't walk for a week after that. Ugh, and its coming up again.

Wish me luck

Peace out

Manitoba Miguel Williams

…..

No worries. I could fit Nunavut into this even if you didn't read the other ones. So keep writing!


	15. Acadia lll

Manitoba,

calm down mon cousin, everyones forgoten about you and are laughing at Albert.

Thats what I love about being the forgoten member of Canada (Irony alert), I

can get 20 viral videos a day and no one knows it was me. Remember when Yukon

dared Alaska to kiss her, and he did it, or how about the time Sadie gave

Albert a super weggy for ripping her first baby T-shirt, me, or that time dad

cought you stealing those cookies and you cri... uh, never mind.

Anyway, I think you get my point, if it involves one of the provinces or

states, theres a 2 in 3 chance it was me.

Now I bid you ah dieux.

From, Samuel Acadia Williams.

…

…

Hey Samuel

So you were the one to upload all those viral video! I was wondering who SAWepicnessvid123 was…

Good thing everyone forgot or I'll be bombing your house next week!He is probably

Yvona (Yukon) reallydid dare Alexei (Alaska) to kiss her? He is probably sulking right now and if Russia hears, well I don't want to know what he'll do. Strange thing is, Alaska looks nothing like Russia except for the purple eyes. He has brown hari and isn't enormously large like Russis so they are probably not related.

What I heard cough*eavesdropped* of Russia and America's conversation is that Alexei (Alaska) waa actually former Alexei Romanov! I know, weird right? Russia said that he was still alive during the shooting so Russia made him the personification of Alaska, since he is Russia's favourite out of the duchesses.

But he is still haemophilic, although he isn't that creepy as Russia. Until you get him mad…

Well. Alexei is cute so I don't blame Yukon wanting to kiss him. Not that I would, that was his first kiss after all.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	16. New Prussia yay!

Dear Manitoba,

Yes Grandpa Pedo did give me a hickey. He said it was my birthday present.

*twitch in disgust* Yeah North Mexico did want to destroy that pedo bastard

but i convinced him not to. *cracks knuckles* I think its time i paid a

little "visit" to France.

*smiles* Yes little brother thats why. I hope Nate get better.

AWESOME Your loving older sister,

New Prussia XOXO

P.S. I'll tell you when you're older deary. ;D

…

…..

Hey New Prussia!

Wow, I wonder if New Mexico will go conquistador mode like Spain does. When Spain is in that mode, he is ape-shit scary! Hey, can I come with you as well to beat up France as well, because he is seriously becoming a pedophile as well like Spain! Cough* don't tell him I said that or tell new Mexico!

Just to let you know, I am old enough to know! I'm freaking 15 year old or around 300 I guess. I actually stopped counting when I hit 120.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps Walking in the rain was really not a good idea. Cough, I think I caught pneumonia.


	17. Alberta ll

Hey dipwad, don't call my owl a chicken! Chinook's my pride and joy, I even

made her my provincial animal!

LOL Did you get a pic of the hockey stick?

Same here. I have like every single pair of my shoes out because I don't know

which ones I'm going to need to wear the next day.

*facepalms* I was talking about the Pheonix Coyotes eh? Ya know? What the Jets

became after you lost them and they were moved outta Winnipeg? You really are

the slowest in the family...

Love,

Alex

P.S. How the hell do I look like a guy? My hair's down to my ASS!

..

..

Bonjour Albert* I mean Alex cough*

Really? You named your owl Chinook? What kind of messed up name anyway? If that _thing _is your pride and joy, then you must have a really small heart. Either that or your really lonely. (Please don't kill me!)

Just as you requested, I got the picture of Sonja but I think there's specks of blood on it from beating up Alfred when he force fed Kumajirou hamburgers…

Oh, you were talking about them? How the hell was I suppose to know so be clearer next time. British Columbia told me not only am I slow in physical things, but mentally as well. I don't think what she said is true. But I didn't understand half of it either. What do you think?

Okay your hair is up to your ass, but your clothes are so boy-ish , and you could look like a boy with long hair from behind. Why don't I take you shopping and show you what REAL fashion is.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. Don't you dare make a comeback saying If you're too boy-ish, then I'm too girly! I am not girly!


	18. Melissa vl

Dear Miguel,

There isn't much we can do about it. Luckily, I live in an area of Boston

where people move frequently, so my neighbors don't get suspicious, although I

try to keep from interacting with them too much.

I agree, battles are the worst part of life. Plus, you have to fight, if

you're a state. You should have seen how messed up New Hampshire(Harrison) was

when he got back from Vietnam. I was over there for a while to, but back then

they kept the girls out of actual combat, so I was just in the supply

division.

We've both been around over 3 times longer than a human life span, I think we

qualify as adults. You can write sex. I won't tell anyone about what happened

between you and Louis if you don't want me to,but it's nothing to be ashamed

of; England actually married his own boss once. I'm glad you're not to upset

about it anymore.

Alright, I'll be there.

That is precisely why I didn't want to tell you at first. Just don't tell

Newfoundland and see how things develop. I would say to give Ben a chance,

though in the end, it's your choice.

Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

..

..

Bonjour Melissa

Lucky! Winnipeg is a quiet area and only the population of 800 000 so Neighbours recognize you .TIME! I lived in a farm back in the 1920s, but when I had to disappear, people began to break into my house. Ever heard of the Haunted 's estate? Yep, that's my house. Damn little kids steal my stuff and guess who has to play the big scary ghost? That's right, me.

Battles are tough aren't they? I feel sorry for New Hampshire; ask her if she wants to go to Disney world with us ok?

I swear I didn't have sex with him! Honest! Well maybe that one time… I MEAN, YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!

Grandpa Arthur married his ruler once? Which one?

Ben is not so bad; maybe I will give him a chance. Anyway, I invited him to go to Canada's Wonderland with me this Thursday along with Newfoundland. Is that a bad idea?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	19. Nunavut ll

Manitoba,

Good luck then!

I am not 200 years old! I was discovered in '93! -there is a scribbled out

rant about 'stupid Northwest...'.

I can't run either, so don't feel bad!

- Alana~!

…

..

Bonjour Alana

Okay, then maybe you aren't two hundred but the natives has been living in your area longer than 93 I presume.

Good luck is what they say every year but even still I come almost in last. I'm helping little kids this year to run, and I guess I'm their supervisor or something, but I swear those little twerps run faster than me, and have 10 times the stamina!

The marathon is tomorrow and I swear I'm going to die! Ugh don't expect me to be up and walking for about three days.

Wow, you really have some anger issues. Why don't I appoint you to a psychiatrist? I know a really good one! His name is Mr …Bonnefois. *scribbles out* never mind…

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. Hey, can you talk to Newfoundland about how he should demolish the baby room in my house? Apparently, he thinks that every time that you come over, you have to sleep in the baby room since you know, you look like your five… You do sleep in it sometimes but I guess you've forgotten.


	20. Acadia lv

Manitoba,

Yes, I am SAWepicnessvid123. I chose that name because people think I'm

either Prussia or New Prussia. No one ever suspects Acadia, mainly because

they've never heard of me, it's not like you can find me on a map after all

(even though the same can be said for Prussia).

About Yvona and Alexei, that's a one sided love if I've ever seen one. Alexei

may not love her back, but 20 bucks sais he's happy she's not as obsessed with

his as Belarus is with Russia.

Oh yea, that reminds me, don't you just love telling Belarus Russia's escape

route? I know I do.

Well, I'll be seeing you,

Samuel Acadia Williams

..

..

Bonjour Samuel

I knew it was you! Lucky you told me, because right now I'm preparing to nuke Prus- I mean pay him a little visit!

It is true that you aren't on the map like Prussia, so does that make me superior to you? I am on the map after all! Wait, now that you mention it, I thought Dad's old name was Acadia?

I am pretty sure that Alexei doesn't like Yvona back, and I'm not going to be the one to break it to her. Last time someone told me to break that Russia doesn't like Aunty Belarus; I almost got stabbed 8 times! But she did forgive me later, although she still is obsessing over Russia. So that leaves you dear brother. I suppose you break it to Yvona, but do you have any last wishes? Good Luck!

I do love telling Belarus Russia's escape route and I think Alexei does too! He doesn't suspect us one bit, because I'm Canada's good, innocent baby, and Alexei is Russia's darling little Nephew! So that is why, our dear uncle Prussia always gets beaten up by Russia, because he thinks Prussia tells Belarus his escape routes!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. hey, if you die, can I have your IPad generation 2?


	21. mon beau frere Quebec cough

dear Migie,

so you were the one who shot my lov- I mean Ontario's rabbit you girly hunter!

if you didn't grow cherry trees I would have killed you by now!... and if

Louis didn't get killed for you...

go die

Quebec

p.s LEAVE ONTARIO ALONE! HE'S MINE!uh...I mean...I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!

..

..

Bonjour mon frère

Yes, I shot the fugly rabbit. (fugly, means fat and ugly combined.) I did apologize to Oliver already so take a chill pill already or go see psychiatrist Mr Bonnefois and for you, I'm sure you won't be disappointed! Also, I'm not girly! At least I didn't strip like you during the strip fest!

So you admit you like him hmmm? Amore est dans l'air! I thought you two hated each other! Oliver and Pierre sitting in a tree, H-U-M-P-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Pierre with a baby Carriage!

Aussi, mon frère, don't you fucking dare drag Louis into this! He is a way better lover than you'll ever be, and how the hell is it my fault that the rebellion started? If I don't remember correctly, half of your population wants to rebel!

"Go die?' Pourquoi tu est tres menchant a moi! * Sarcasm. You're so mean bro.

Oh well, love you too big bro!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	22. Alaska alexei l

Dear Manitoba,

Just out of curiosity, do you know who posted the video of me and Yvona...

umm... Well, it's rather obvious by now... Anyway, I just wanted to clear a

couple things up, да?

So, один (1). Yvona was NOT my first kiss.

And два (2). Нет, you will not find out who it was. EVER.

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones *Я ненавижу то, что

фамилия...*

..

..

Bonjour Alexei

Well, I guess you just have to find out! I'll give you a clue; he is personification in Canada but not on the maps! Too bad you don't like her, guess Samuel is going to break it too her. Oops. *uh oh, darn you found out!

So she was not your first kiss? Who was it? The handsome soldier you always stared at during World War 2? The Kitchen boy you always liked back in your prison house? Or is it Carlos, (California), the first person who was nice to you when you became a state of America?

Just so you know, Mikhail (Moscow) told me all this so don't blame me! Wait! Don't tell me your first kiss is Moscow! Gasp.

Sigh, Alexei, why are you so cold no? You were such a sweet little boy back then!

So, want to go fishing at my place this Friday? I am seriously bored out of my mind!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	23. Nunavut lll

Manitoba,

I do get a little angry..I'll admit that.

Newfoundland never comes over anymore. Says it's too cold.

Whatever.

It gets a little lonely up here...you know? *the writing here looks a little

wet*

Hope you have fun in your marathon.

Alana

..

..

Hey Alana !

Yes, you really do have some issues. Might be the reason that your lonely up there and I have to agree with Newfoundland that your place is freaking freezing cold! I thought my place was bad but yours is just freezing my butt off.

Anyway, I did the marathon today and it wasn't that bad. One of the twerps wouldn't run or walk so I carried him the whole way. So scratch that, it was pretty bad. Although I got a t-shirt after!

Oh yeah! The entire family is planning something for dad on Father's day! Wanna come over? Don't ask me why they are doing this when Father's day is two months from now. British Columbia suggested it!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. Don't worry about France. If he even touches you, I'll re arrange that pretty face of his.


	24. Acadia V

Manitoba,

What makes you think I am stupid enough to tell Yvona how Alexei feels, I may

be crazy, but I'm not THAT crazy. And no, you cannot have my new IPad Gen 2

even if I DO die.

About dad and me, my memory isn't what it used to be, it was 400 years ago

after all, but I remember that Dad was New France and I was what is now the 3

Atlantic Provinces. Then England came and turned me into 3 colonies. I can't

complain, after all that's how my wife Beatrice was born.

And about nuking me (I see you looking at my house), how, Dad got rid of all

our nukes years ago. And besides, if you get rid of me, apart from making

Beatrice an enemy for life, who do you, think is going to make videos about

Yvona stocking Alexei, or Sadie betting up Albert, or you wearing a dres-I

mean, Pierre making a woman out of Ontario.

I'll be seeing you (next time you cross dress),

From, Samuel Acadia Williams.

..

..

Bonjour Acadia

How crazy do I think you are? Well, pretty crazy I guess since the last time I saw you, you got drunk and wanted to jump off a twenty story building to prove that you could fly.

Okay, so you have messed up memories? So do I! I mostly can't remember much about the revolutionary y war except dad, having the crazy look on his face after he burned down the White House. Creepy.

How can you be so sure that dad took ALL the Nukes and weapons? Ontario has a whole load full of them hidden deep underneath downtown Toronto! It's not like I have any nukes or missiles and home… hehehe. Making Beatrice an enemy would be pretty bad and trust me, she does have the black mail items that she could use on me.

Okay, the times I wear dresses is when London, Paris, or any of the girl states need a model. Or on Halloween which I was forced to wear a dress and most of the times, I get black mailed into them. At least I don't look like a boy when I cross dress , but I don't think that was supposed to be a compliment.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	25. Alaska Alexei ll

Dear Miguel,

Samuel? Who is that? Well... Never mind. And Нет, I do not like Yvona.

Uhh... please don't tell her I said that. I really don't need someone like

Natalya (Belarus) after me...

Oh, and just to let you know, Mikhail is an ass. He always has been and always

will be.

Luckily, he's smart enough not to reveal the truth, as I have quite a few nice

bits of knowledge about him to hang over his head... Hehe. да, and I have

threats lined up for Иван (Ivan) and Зима (Winter) in case they wish

to indulge anyone.

And I am not cold... I am rational. Sweetness only gets one so far.

*Seriously... Take a look at Иван. His face ALONE makes Alfred shudder

with rage and rivalry... I think he is jealous, да?*

Sure, I have nothing better to do... Amazing how boredom can lead to thinking

something is interesting and fun when no one in their right mind would do it

for those reasons...

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

..

..

Bonjour Alexei

You don't know Samuel? Wow, he is going to have a fit after he hears this. He isn't on the map exactly but he is one of my siblings and he is probably known to most as Acadia. You know, New Brunswick's (Beatrice) boy friend? Anyway, Yvona still doesn't know that you don't like her back and I swear if I tell her, let's just say I'll be celebrating my birthday in the hospital. If you don't want another Blearus, then maybe you shouldn't let her visit Yvona anymore…

Well, Mikhail can be an ass sometimes, well most of the times but you did hang out with him a lot before you turned into Alaska. I thought you were pretty happy with him and I first thought you two were in a relationship. You did blush when you were around him back then. Hey, I'm just pointing out things so don't kill me for it.

Threatening Russia and General Winter? You seriously have been with Russia for WAY TOO LONG. No offense, but when did you grow up twisted or when did you turn this way? You were an innocent little boy when you know; your real family was alive.

So you'll come? Yay! Man, I've been bored out of my mind! I was thinking of shaving off Quebec's eyebrow if there is nothing else to do! Don't tell him I said that!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	26. Massacuset Vll

Dear Miguel,

Boston isn't actually any bigger than Winnipeg. I used to live outside the

city as well, and I still have my old house in Dover, even though I don't live

there anymore. I've never had a problem with people stealing stuff before. I

guess it's because the only steal able things of any value that I keep there

are my letters from various people, which look worthless. Most of them

probably are, but I bet the ones from Ben Franklin are worth a fortune, even

if I'd never sell them.

I agree, having fought in every war, including the current one. Oh and New

Hampshire's a guy, and he's not too into amusement parks.

Yeah. Her name was Elizabeth I. She kept saying she was "married to England",

and everyone thought that she meant that she was patriotic enough to forgo

human companionship in favour of being a more effective leader. Actually, she

had one of her bishops marry them secretly. She actually was married to

England.

I'm glad you're giving Ben a chance, but inviting the two of them out together

is not a good idea. They'll probably end up trying to kill each other. Good

luck with that.

Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

Bonjour Melissa

Well, Boston probably has more people over there than my place! You're so luck y that no pesky little kids steal from you! They've stolen vases, plates, gold watches and some old toys that I was going to sell! Tch, if I came out to stop them, then I would have been caught and handed over to authorities and that will probably involve, dad and the Prime Minister. At least I kept my most important stuff locked away like a painting I got from the group of seven and a diamond vase from the Romanov family. Don't tell Alexei I still have it. Man, you got old Ben's letters? Those things worth fortunes! I could buy an IPad generation 2 without waiting for Acadia to go away and then 'borrow' it from him.

Whaaaaat? New Hampshire is a guy? Well, I never met him before so I've always thought he was a girl. He is manlier than me isn't he? Sigh.

So England was married Elizabeth? "spit take" Okay, I never knew Elizabeth was like that. Always thought she was WAY more mature than that.

Why would they kill each other? I thought the more the merrier? Maybe I should invite this guy named Jason from school as well. He's actually really nice to me when the other jocks bully me for reasons unknown. Maybe that will settle the mood?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	27. Nunavut lV

Manitoba,

...I blame the cold.

Free stuff is always a good reward! I like free soup the most. Like, if

there's a blizzard and then you happen to live during it..wait...that's only

one cafe. Oops.

Awesome. I'll see if I can get a ride - I'm not allowed to drive yet.

-Alana

PS. I don't exactly remember France. Why would he touch me...?

…

..

Bonjour ma petite soeur,

Yeah, free things are awesome. That's why I like living in Canada better than the cheap sake America! The Marathon was okay, and CBC was there so that was pretty good for most people. The thing is, us states and provincs are forbidden to be seen on television like news networks unless its something important or something to do with politics.

Free soup is good and especially spaghetti and meatballs! Wait, you only have one café up at your place? Man, you need more than that! Why I send some money to let you build another one?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	28. Acadia

Manitoba,

Hey, I was drunk, and I DID manage to land on the roof of the building across

the street, no that I'll be doing it again anytime soon (unless I get

Beatrice to record it for me).

Now about our memory, I have an excuse, I was a colony and it war 400 years

ago, you on the other hand are only one hundred forty, and your already mixing

up the Revolutionary war with 1812 (now THAT was when dad was scary, although

burning D.C. was pretty fun).

The thing I love about your cross-dressing, blackmailing by others or other

(like your room every Sunday at 3:15 PM), it is always funny to see you look

like a girl. After all, Beatrice has always wanted to have a girl, and when

she thought you where one, well, you actually looked as a baby girl XD

Well, I'll be seeing you (in a hospital),

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

..

..

Bonjour Acadia

I thought dad said we were not allowed to drink? Oh ho! I'm so going to report to Dad about this! You are going to be in sooooo much trouble!

Don't blame me if my memory is hazy! I got so depressed back then when Louis died so my mind went in depression and my memories never have been the same. Okay, who the hell cares if your 400 hundred? That does not make you my older brother and have more authority over me! Just so you know, Im a bit older than that since I was pretty much a baby that represented the natives in my area before the settlement came to be!

D.C is still having nightmares about it. Poor guy.

Okay, so what the hell did you do to Beatrice? I swear if you get her pregnant, I'll personally chop your balls off with an axe! Trust me; I've done that before with this child molester. *Shudders.

I was smaller back then so of course I looked like a baby girl but how the heck do I look like one now? I blame it on you that she comes over every week and drags me out shopping for 'cute outfits for my precious baby'. She tells everyone she's my mom when we're in public and you know the first thing they say when I'm dressed up in one of her outfits? "What an adorable DAUGHTER you have!" I tried to tell her to stop but the s he gets all teary eyed with me and I feel guilty if I make her upset!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	29. alaska lll

Dear Miguel,

Oh, Acadia. I will have to pay him a visit, да? Кол, кол, кол...

That is good that Yvona does not know, and I know plenty of ways to distract

Natalya... Not like that helps much...

While I did send quite a bit of time with Mikhail in the past, that time was

forced upon me by мой "дорогой" отец (my "dear" father). And,

WHAT? -! ((A/N: I think you broke his brain, Manitoba~! x] )) Ok, let me set

this straight, да? IT WAS COLD. Everyone looks like they are blushing when

it is COLD.

And, actually, my siblings were partially to blame for my corruption. You

know, sibling rivalry and stuff... put to a royal scale. We all had this

little contest going to see how far you could get into trouble before отец

(father) disowned us. Ah, good times... I won, of course~...

Wait... Shaving off... Quebec's eyebrow...? ...LET'S DO IT. And pin the blame

on Limey. And the secret is safe with me.

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

..

..

Bonjour Alexei

Um, I don't think killing Samuel will make Beatrice happy but maiming is okay!~ It'll be fun to see a fifteen year old beating up an twenty year old!

About Yvona not knowing…. Heh heh… Well, um the thing is that she kind of knows now…Quebec over heard me and Samuel talking and he told Yvona the minute he got to… I guess now you have a excuse for shaving off his eyebrows! Let's actually do it! He'll never know…

That must suck for you. I spent time with Mikhail before (forced by dad) and I came home with make-up on my face… Poor you…

Why did the tsar make you spend time with him? I mean you have four freaking sisters! Did your father think that you need to have some man-time with a guy at least that is young? Or your father thought you needed a friend…

Aaaaaaaaw, tell me who do you like? Is it the servant boy back at your prison home? One of the maids that were in your palace? California (Carlos)? The now dead Demidova? Don't tell me it's that freaky dude Rasputin. Okay, that's just pedophile.

I guess it could be your sibling's fault that you became corrupted. But I guess your father never did disown you. I mean you were his only son after all and you are the youngest. Also, you were the Tsarveich and you had haemophilia which you still have now, but I guess it isn't that serious as before.

Why am I not surprised that you won the competition? =_=

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	30. quebec ll

chienne cher,

you're fugly yes you are girly and yes I did strip but at least I didn't do

what papa France did and no I hate Oliver and yes we do sit in a tree

H-U-M-P-I-N-G but at least I don't go doing that to everyone

go to hell

Quebec

..

..

Bonjour _mon frère_

Je n'est pas un fille! France est un idiot comme toi! Cough, yeah you don't flirt with everyone! Like the time you flirted with Beatrice and Samuel punched you to next Wednesday! Bro, you are so mean to your little brother! What have I ever done to you?

Hahahaha, BLOC lost the election! Everyone knows that if your party becomes Prime Minister, you'll make yourself an independent nation! Understand why dad won't let you become one.

You'll be an independent nation when hell freezes over.

Auovoir

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps . Dans ma classe, je fais un arbre Famille "family tree" et je pense je dit tout la monde que tu est un pervert… hehehehe


	31. acadia vl

Manitoba,

What makes you think that rule applies to me? You really think that after 400

years dad hasn't cough me a few times? There's a reason why I have the balls to

drink at the dinner table you know, first of all I'm French (so me and Pierre

have an excuse right there), and second I have no formal duties, I help

Beatrice with her works because I'm bored.

And yes, I am twice as old as you and you will recognize me as your older. You

think you're the only one who lived with the natives before the settlers came?

We all where, I feel sorry for Newfoundland, all of his died from some

disease.

Now about Beatrice, 1) what makes you think I did anything to her, and 2) what

concern is it to you if she is pregnant? If anything this will be good for

you, she won't drag you to the mall and dress you up anymore. (To bad, those

videos where so good And she's always wanted real children of her own, are you

really going to go up to her and say she can't?

Well, I'll be seeing you (get beat up),

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

..

..

Bonjour Acadia

Hey! That is so unfair! I speak French too and I'm not allowed to drink! Quebec is only two years older than me by appearance! Well, maybe dad won't let me since I got drunk once and almost got raped by some old creeper. Dad bashed his head in with a hockey stick and Newfoundland looked like Russia…

Darn and you are also older than me in appearance… Whhhyyyyyy! Sniff, I miss Mommy Native or Mommy Gaia. They were always so nice to meee. She still visits sometimes but I wish she'll live with me. But she said she has to live with dad… grrrr

What about me? My place got floods and the flood of the century back in 1997 practically drowned me! I had Pneumonia for two months! Oh god, I think another great flood is coming this year again. Send me some tissues…

It did occur to me that getting her pregnant might not be that bad. But thanks for getting my hopes up. I asked her yesterday that if she got a boy or girl, would she stop dragging me out and dressing me up. Guess what her reply was. If you guessed she said that she'll take both of us out and dress us up, but dress me up with more frills, then congratulations, you win.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	32. Massacuset Vlll

Dear Miguel,

That's what I mean though; The city it's self doesn't have anymore people than

Winnipeg. Of course it doubles on weekdays because of all the workers that

live in the suburbs, but still. And that's exactly why I don't keep anything

conventionally valuable there. And I'd never sell Ben's letters, I miss him

too much.

Yeah he is. His name's Harrison. He is probably manlier than you, but not too

much.

Yes, he married her. He was actually pretty upset about her death from what

Ireland told me(She was around before America was an English colony).

Okay. Let me put this in terms you can understand. Ben likes you. From what

you've told me about Newfoundland, he likes you too. Romantic competition can

get very vicious, especially with representations like us. As for Jason, I

guess it might help calm them down, since they won't do anything in front of a

human. But them again, do you really want a human with you on your outing?

Anyway, it's your call.

Love,

Melissa

Bonjour Melissa

Oh well, I guess we're in the same situation here. I understand why you kept his letters. Louis gave me silver watch for Christmas and I still have it. But don't tell dad or Ontario that. They'll think I'm going to throw another temper tantrum of his death and then they'll send me to a therapist! Overprotective right? Although it's good sometimes. I mean Ontario, Quebec and all the other provinces get more of dad's attention that me. Sniff* Oh well.

Darn… He is manlier…

Don't make e feel all sad again. I know how sad it is when you lose a lover especially when he or she is mortal. I mean there was Louis and there was this maid back during the 1700s. Darn, I'm tearing up again.

Why didn't anyone tell me earlier? Did it just happen or something? British Columbia says I'm an airhead. Am I?

Ehehehhe, about Jason…. Well I sort of told him I was a province… Well, I guess he actually sort of found it since he found it strange that every time I get hurt, by the time I reach the nurse's office, I'm completely healed. Or when natural disasters occur, I get sick. Dad is going to kill me…Wait, scratch that, the whole world is going to kill me. The argument will go something like this.

Dad: Miguel Yekaterina Beilshemedt Kanata Bonnefois Kirkland Braginski Manitoba Williams! (I know I have a long name. It's not my fault tahtd ad had us with soooo much people) _ can't believe _you told an ordinary citizen THE SECRET.

Me: I'm sorry Dad.

Quecbec:Oui Migie, ca cest tres stupide. Tu es un grand idiot.

Migie: Shut up Frenchie.

British Columbia: oooooohh, just got burned"

England: Miguel! Why the bloody hell did you do that? You just exposed us all!

France: Calme toi mon petit Lapin. Cest n'est pas un tres grand problem comme WWI ou WW2.

Germany: mein Gott France. It is a problem. What if the Jason boy tells everyone?

Romano: Cut a break for him. Stop pressuring a kid that much bastardos.

Spain: Well you guys shouldn't bully your own kids. It's just a mistake.

Italy: We did tell Marco Polo of our identities. Ve~ I don't see a problem…~

Austria: You're such a fool Italia. You told Polo after he got famous.

Italy: Oh yeah… But Austria san, you told Mozart your Identity…ve~

Austria: Why you!

Prussia: oooohh Burn by little Italia specs…

Hungary: Don't bully Austria you freaking Albino! 'grabs out frying pan'

Germany: SHUT UP EVERYONE! Now , how do we make him forget?

Russia: Why don't I just bash his head in…He'll forget then…kolkolkolkol' grabs out pipe'

Alaska: Uncle, lets not go to rash things…

Beijing: Yeah Uncle, China would not like it if you hurt a province with his villas in it.

Latvia: I know, w-why don't we send Alexei to seduce Jason and make him forget about nations?I-it's just a suggestion…

Alaska: WTF. No way. I'm never doing that ever again.

Russia: Latvia, have you gotten shorter again?

Latvia: Gyaaaaaaah!

Estonia: Latvia!

And then all hell breaks loose. It'll go something like that. Believe me, I've seen what a meeting looked like.

Please x 50 don't tell anyone!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba williams


	33. New Prussia v

Dear Manitoba,

Let's not talk about okay? But brother I'm 18+ ;P

Your AWESOME loving older sister,

New Prussia XOXO

P.S. I finally got my letter up and running!

..

..

Bonjour Ma Soeur Favori

B-but I'm almost 300! And it's not like I didn't have sex with Louis bef-oops. Um, ignore what I just said. Hehehe, um so don't spazz out okay?

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	34. Alaska lv

Dear Miguel,

When I do, make sure to take video of it. See how he likes public humiliation~

... Кол, кол, кол... Let's shave them off TONIGHT. We meet at your

place at 10.

And да... You know EXACTLY why do do not like Mikhail. Uhh... отец

(father) made me stay with him for man-to-man stuff... and to deal with some

pretty touchy politics. ... WAIT-! Do not get any wrong ideas from that!

((A/N: I think we already have~)) It was purely business, and often times,

when it was not, I was sent home in one of two states: Soaking wet *in the

middle of winter, might I add...* or completely dressed up like a girl *which

my sisters often assisted him with*.

Ok, it is not a "I like this person" sort of thing... My first kiss was

actually a seal to a promise I made before I was a personification. AND IT WAS

WITH A GIRL. That is all you are getting.

While it is true that I was his only son, I did come closest to being

disowned. отец (father) did not appreciate quite a few things that I

did... ^J^ Hehe.

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

Bonjour Alexei

Yes! You know me so well buddy! He has been bullying me lately and this is perfect for revenge! Oh yeah! Don't come through the backyard. It's filled with… traps. They are deadly to humans but for us; let's just say you'll spend your next four months in bed. If you really want to know what the traps are for, just ask!~

Pretty touchy politics? Oh hon hon hon. (oh god I just sounded like France. Curse the French genes I have)

I'm surprised you're still alive coming home in wet clothes during winter. Your dad must have been pretty confused seeing you come back soaked or too see an extra daughter instead of a son~

It'll be funny if your dad married you off to Mikhail. Ahahahahhahaha! I could just imagine you in a wedding dress, kissing Mikhail, or being a house wife… Ah, that would be funny. Then I would have to call you Mr-no – _Mrs_ Braginski. Or Mistress Braginski!

Oh ho! So it was a girl. Wait, sealing a pact. Did you make a deal with a devil or something? Also, if the demon was in Demidova's body or something, it doesn't count.

Disowning you? What the heck did you do from being a thin line close being disowned? Someone taking you vir-I mean nothing. Not like dad got mad at me for something like that….

You're creepy sometimes you know that? You're lucky to have a cute face or I'll seriously call the insane asylum.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	35. acadia vll

Manitoba,

Me and Pierre have something no one else in our family has, a French majority.

after me and Pierre, it's Ontario at about 10% French, and it's even less for

you.

And your not the only one who's flooding right now, look at Pierre. they just

called in the army to help in the South Shore, I just hope I don't catch

anything, or worst, Beatrice catch something.

And about her taking you to the mall and dressing you up with MORE frills,

well (haha) let's just say I'm getting a new camera.

Oh, before I go, m and Beatrice have thought of some names, what do you think

of Stephan Joseph Williams for a boy or Stephanie Katherine Williams for a

girl?

Well, I'll be seeing you (in more frills),

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

….

…..

Bonjour Acadia

Grrrrr. But it's not fair! I mean, I'm like 300 or something and I still can't drink? Dad looks around 19-20 and he drinks! The legal age is 21 but nooooo, he doesn't follow it does he. Shut up, Je parle Francais parce que papa demande tout la monde etudie Francais parce que Quebec parle francais et avant, personne ne dans cette famille parle Quebecois Francais exclure Pierre at toi! See! Now I can't forget that language!

Even though Pierre bullies me, I still pity his people. Anyway, our river is rising quickly and Harper says he is going to do something, but they still hadn't decided on anything yet! Please let it not be another Flood of the Century…

How can you be happy for that? Do you feel any shame on destroying people's dignity and pride?

Those names are pretty good and lucky you that you get kids… I don't want any now but I heard male nations can get pregnant so I better be careful around Newfoundland or New Jersey.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	36. massacuset lx

Dear Miguel,

I've accumulated quite a few trinkets from humans over the years. Since I

rarely throw things out, I still have most of them. My favourite is a simple

little Pendent John(Kennedy) got me for my birthday the year he died.

And would therapy really do you any good? I mean, being a province or state is

not exactly the best way to stay sane. I've never tried therapy, but I doubt

it works on representations like us.

New Hampshire is a little manlier than you, but I only say that because he

looks a little older, and because he fought in Korea, Vietnam, Kuwait, Iraq

and Afghanistan.

I know how it is. I remember when Whitey Bulgur left me for that little slut,

then took off in the middle of the night to escape the feds. I mean, I know he

was a really bad person, who did all sorts of terrible things, but I couldn't

help but love him. I also know exactly where he is. He wasn't even the only

one, but he sticks out in my mind.

We kind of figured you already knew I guess. At least Newfoundland's feelings

must have been present for a while, and New Jersey had been harbouring his

feelings for quite a long time when he told me. I don't think you're an

airhead, just a little oblivious.

Chill out. I've told a few people before, plus, we have to tell people like

our senators, right? As long as it doesn't become common knowledge, we'll be

fine. Just tell Jason not to tell anybody. I won't tell Uncle Mattie.

Much Love,

Melissa Adaline Kirkland "Massachusetts" Jones

….

….

Bonjour Melissa

Therapy pretty much won't do me any good I guess. I caused the therapist quite a fright last time… If Our entire family went there, I think we might send the therapist into a early grave…

Sigh, I've been defeated again. But fighting in world wars was even a bad experience for me. The only way I could get into Germany's border was to dress as a rich blonde girl. Spying was one of my most successful subjects since I could dress from girl to boy or sometimes even little old ladies, moms, or even servants! I am the master of disguise!

I totally understand your feelings of love. Believe me, I fell in love with the enemy once! He was a commander in the Nazi army. He was a really nice guy and was really gentle. I guess he is what you call being forced into the army and he really hates blood. But he died during a bombing anyway. There was also this farm girl in Scotland and she was self-confident. She wasn't pretty but I still liked her. Her death was caused by drowning. You can pretty guess I threw tantrums of their deaths like the one I threw for Louis' death. When our kinds throw tantrums, they are way more massive than normal human tantrums.

I'm pretty sure I'm airheaded since I just found out recently. Well, Jason is keeping the secret and he is really nice so Newfoundland and New Jersey might like him. Although his random hugging me is sometimes annoying. Would Newfoundland and New Jersey mind that?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	37. Alaska V

**Dear Miguel,**

Uhh... Traps...? I think I have known Natalya *coughandYvonacough* to avoid  
those sorts of things all together... But thank you for telling me their  
location. I was coming to the front door anyway...

... Um... да... You DID sound like Francis right there... Those were the  
parts of politics which worried отец (father) the most, and I have no idea  
WHATSOEVER why he trusted me with it...

да, I came home almost completely frozen once... And I was yelled at by  
отец (father) the first time I arrived home in a dress... And of course,  
my sisters pleaded innocence... I was the only son, but let's face it: I WAS  
OUTNUMBERED.

... I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO THAT...! I would shoot myself IN THE  
FACE before becoming Mikhail's spouse, the female half or otherwise!

Yes, it was a girl, and as far as I know, she was no... oh, wait... ok, better  
response. She was not a literal devil, but she did have some deligh-...  
дерьмо, there is no way to say any of this without sounded perverted...  
I blame Alfred for that part... But the pact was purely innocent, I swear. It  
was basically me promising her that I would remain safe and alive for as long  
as I possibly could.

Well, отец (father) actually saw that kiss WAY out of context. And it was  
someone we both knew. (Technically, somehow, I DID get closer to being  
disowned, but from here forward, he kept a really close eye on me~) NO IT WAS  
NOT SOMEONE TAKING MY VIRGINITY. And I don't see why Matvie is so mad at-  
wait, nevermind... I must keep in mind the "Who did it" part of this story...  
Hehe... Alfred knows no shame~

Of course~! Oh, yeah, and I've been there before. Honestly, I do not  
understand how anyone can become psychologically well again in a place like  
that... And I know a loophole to get out anyway~... Ever hear of Catch 22?

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones**Dear Miguel,**

**Uhh... Traps...? I think I have known Natalya *coughandYvonacough* to avoid**

**those sorts of things all together... But thank you for telling me their**

**location. I was coming to the front door anyway...**

**... Um... да... You DID sound like Francis right there... Those were the**

**parts of politics which worried отец (father) the most, and I have no idea**

**WHATSOEVER why he trusted me with it...**

**да, I came home almost completely frozen once... And I was yelled at by**

**отец (father) the first time I arrived home in a dress... And of course,**

**my sisters pleaded innocence... I was the only son, but let's face it: I WAS**

**OUTNUMBERED.**

**... I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO THAT...! I would shoot myself IN THE**

**FACE before becoming Mikhail's spouse, the female half or otherwise!**

**Yes, it was a girl, and as far as I know, she was no... oh, wait... ok, better**

**response. She was not a literal devil, but she did have some deligh-...**

**дерьмо, there is no way to say any of this without sounded perverted...**

**I blame Alfred for that part... But the pact was purely innocent, I swear. It**

**was basically me promising her that I would remain safe and alive for as long**

**as I possibly could.**

**Well, отец (father) actually saw that kiss WAY out of context. And it was**

**someone we both knew. (Technically, somehow, I DID get closer to being**

**disowned, but from here forward, he kept a really close eye on me~) NO IT WAS**

**NOT SOMEONE TAKING MY VIRGINITY. And I don't see why Matvie is so mad at-**

**wait, nevermind... I must keep in mind the "Who did it" part of this story...**

**Hehe... Alfred knows no shame~**

**Of course~! Oh, yeah, and I've been there before. Honestly, I do not**

**understand how anyone can become psychologically well again in a place like**

**that... And I know a loophole to get out anyway~... Ever hear of Catch 22?**

**С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),**

**Alexei "Аляска" Jones**

**..**

**..**

**Bonjour Alaska**

**Good thing you won't go ther. You do not want to know what kind of traps are there…**

**Oh? So your father thinks that you have some weird hobby because you were wearing a dress? Or did he think you were bi?**

**I know exactly how you feel about being out numbered. When Ontario and Quebec blames you for something, dad totally believes them since they are probably his most favourite children! So unfair! Now you see why I want to shave off his eyebrows?**

**Becoming Mikhail' wife would be bad. He probably will make you his slave in many **_**different**_** kind of ways…**

**Ahahaha! Your dad saw you kiss someone? Did he freak out? My dad freaked out when he saw me making out with the nazi soldier!**

**And you are so right about Alfred having any shame…**

Okay, what did you do to get in there? Kill someone?

Anyway, I'm having a parent teacher interview soon with my human teacher and bringing dad and, well Arthur and francis isn't going to go well. You have this problem before and please help me!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams!


	38. massachuset x

Bonjour Miguel,

I've talked to a few therapists, just in casual conversation, and they're

always a little freaked out by me, as if they can sense that I'm not sane.

I wouldn't say that you were defeated; you're fine just the way you are. And

the only reason he fought was because Alfred makes any of us that can pass for

18 serve in the military if there's a war, and the more borderline states if

it's a serious war, with a draft. I served in all those wars as well, in the

Air Force for most of them, because that bastard Nixon shut down all my other

military bases, although I served in the Coast Guard supply division during

Vietnam.

I know. When I was still quite young, there was this boy called James who was

one of my best friends, despite being human. He was shot by a British soldier

in Lexington at the start of the revolution. When I found out after the battle

that he was dead I was furious. I threw a huge tantrum; I'm actually kind of

embarrassed about it now.

Like I said, you're only oblivious. Newfoundland and New Jersey are not going

to like him hugging you, but they'll put up with it as long as you don't say

anything, to avoid getting on your bad side.

Love,

Melissa

Bonjour Melissa

I know war is terrible right? That is also one of the reasons I went to the therapist. Well, it was better than New Prussia who started spazzing out on the therapist which scared him a lot. Poor guy…I still agree Nixon is a bastard and he always will be.

Tantrums aren't fun for other people when you throw one. They can go off the scale. I accidently caused the 1950 because of one of my tantrums. I was angry and the native spirits came by and caught some of my anger and that is what happened. Hehehehe

Um, but they know he know and I don't think Jason would mind if they spazz out. I hope things will go well.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba williams


	39. acadia vlll

Manitoba,

You can speak French (with a terrible accent I might add) but that doesn't make

you French. And don't lie about your age your 200is, 250 at most.

Hope you house doesn't flood, I saw your last Flood of the Century, it wasn't

pretty.

I do feel shame in destroying people's dignity and pride, but as you are not a

person, nor do you have any dignity or pride to lose, how can I not love doing

it? And don't can like you don't laugh at my videos that don't involve you.

Watch your back, if you get Mpreged my camera will not be forgiving, and 9

months is a long time Hahahahahahaha.

Well, I'll be seeing you (hopefully Mpreged)

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

Bonjour Acadia

Okay, I'm not French even if I do have some French genes which I totally dislike. But I am around 250 so that makes it a legal age to drink! But noooo, dad still thinks I'm too young while men who are 230 years younger than me can drink! But I don't think bartenders would even let me in since I look younger than 21. I got a fake ID card which only works on some stupid bartenders or bartenders too drunk to care. To be truthful, the only time I drank was when I was with Louis, Lilia, and Bruno. That Nazi soldier I used to hang out with back. Ooops, did I say too much? Just don't tell Papa. He'll freak and believe me, when he freaks, it's scarier than Russia.

Okay, I know we don't count as humans so we don't count a person. But don't you feel shame when you destroy and representative's dignity? Alexei is still fuming about the video you posted of him. He has already been embarrassed enough by his sisters dressing him up with dresses. Not that I mind much…It's funny to see him sometimes in them but when I'm in them, well it's not much fun anymore.

What makes you think I could get mpreged. Well, it could be possible… But as long as you don't do it with nations or representatives, you won't get pregnant. Even if I do get Mpreged, you won't find out about it.

Peace out

Miguel Mnaitoba Williams


	40. alaska vl

Dear Miguel,

O.O ... Now I am curious... What is back there~?

отец (father) was in love with tradition, which was PART of the reason

people were fed up with him... But da, sort of... He thought I was becoming

gay **.

Like I said, we are shaving his eyebrows off~.

Umm... I now need mind bleach...

Da, отец (father) did freak out... Like I said, he witnessed my first kiss

far out of context.

Nyet, I did not kill anyone~... I was actually ranting about political issues

at the time... when no one else was in the room... My boss got concerned and

sent me there. I just brushed it off and said I already knew that I was crazy~

Umm... good luck, bonne chance, and distract him with maple.

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

Bonjour Alaska

Well, back there, the traps are kind of dangerous. Only I have the map of the yard and I have to say, the yard is pretty big. I bought a big house for various reasons, and one of them is gardening. I like growing things, so you can say Romano and Spain doesn't see me as one of the stupid north Americans. Excluding Canada of course! The real state dealer was surprised at seeing a 15 year old buying a 6 bedroom house.

Oh, giant spike balls, razor blades, giant axes and poison smoke. I exactly know how to defect them so of course I don't get stuck in them. I actually only turn them on at night time for safety reasons. One of the reasons is animals eating my garden or robbers trying to steal stuff. If they die, I have the government on my side to cover it up!

Being gay isn't bad. Actually, all representatives are bi! Even Lilli has some bi tendencies!

How badly did you rant to scare off your boss? I wonder how no one recognizes you and see familiarities of the supposedly dead Alexei Romanov and you?

Yeah, about the interview. It didn't go so good. When the teacher asked fro my parent, Dad came and he was surprised. He thought Dad was my brother and when I told him he was my dad, she really freaked out.

England and France was fighting to see who would represent my mom, but then my real mama ( Native America) showed up. You could see who won that competition. England was forced to turn himself into a woman and be France's wife to be my grandparents. Although he could have just dressed up as a woman and he would do just fine. England was fuming. But you should have seen the look on my teacher's face when he saw my grandparents look around 23 and 25 and the whole family look like models walking out of a magazine.

So in conclusion, the interview went horribly. Now, everyone at school calls my family the fountain of youth, or family of gods. My life is ruined… waaaaaaahhhh!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

…

Oh yeah guys. Remember last chappie when Miguel said he cause d 1950? It's suppose to say 1950 flood. But the stupid fanfiction cut out the word


	41. Massacusets x

Dear Miguel,

I'm sure both of you scared the therapist shitless. But why do you think Nixon

is a bastard. He lied to the American people and screwed my over on the

military bases because I was the only state that didn't vote for him

electorally. What did he do to you?

I don't think I ever cause any natural disasters with my tantrums, but I did

convince 20 more people to join the Boston Tea Party with my ranting.

Even if they know he knows, they still won't act any differently toward him;

They'll see him as a rival for your affection, but put with him, because you

like him. I'm sure things will go fine.

Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

P.S You keep forgetting the "s" in Massachusetts when you address the

envelopes.

Bonjour Melissa

Well, I don't hate him for political stuff, but something much MUCH more. Remember the time when I visited Franklin (D.C), I just happened to bump into him. You know the first thing he said to me? "My, what a pretty girl like you is doing here in the White House?" Luckily, I kept my composure and told him I was a guy, and I was Manitoba. He understood it, but when he left he said, "See you later doll." He called me a freaking doll! I complained to George and Franklin, but they said he probably likes me (not that way you perv. Just like a friend way)

Anyway, for the dinner, I thought I would get it over and done with, but nooooo, when Oliver told me Nixon wanted to see me, I thought it was only some more paper work like the usual talks. But it was different. He asked if I had a suit for the dinner. I said I did but it got ripped when I fell into the rose bush. What a mistake that was. He said he had an 'extra' that one of his accomplices bought. I thanked him, but when he showed me it, I almost fainted. It was a dress. A freaking baby blue SILK DRESS! I had to admit the dress was pretty. It reaches to your ankles and has a blue rose pinched on one of the shoulder. It was sleeveless, or practically no straps at all and it had a bit of transparent frills on the bottom. But I didn't want to wear it. I said I could just sew the rip. But he said the dinner was in 30 mins, because he moved it up. THAT FREAKING BASTARD!

I complained to Dad, but he didn't see a problem with it, and France, Oliver, Franklin, George, and all the other guys weren't any help at all! Pierre, France, and Hungary wanted to see me in the dress! After putting on a wig and some hair accessories, they literally dragged me to the dinner. I had to sit through that while my dignity got shattered! Pierre was laughing his ass off and Hungary was taking pictures like mad! Nixon just had a stupid smirk on his face. I still kept my temper in check throughout the whole thing and when it was finally time to go, I thought god came to save me. But you know what set me off? At the end of the dinner and he took my hand and kissed it while saying, " I'll see you next time princess." Argh! I want to kill him! (again!) That dude was seriously mocking me! He enjoyed seeing me embarrassed! My dignity was completely shattered that day. Pierre and Paris wouldn't stop calling me doll, or princess for 10 years!

Well, I caused more than natural disasters which shall remain nameless for now… Well, I did get my punishment later. I got pneumonia and had to stay in bed for 2 weeks.

Well, I guess I'll see how things turns out.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	42. Quebeclll

dear girl bro,

vous êtes à une fille, and La France est plus d'un idiot que vous.

and one day I will be a nation! you just wait and see!

bye bitch!

Quebec

p.s I used your tooth brush as a toy, if you get what I mean, lets just say

that oliver enjoyed it;)

Bonjour Pierre

Je ne suis pas une fille! France est un grand idiot mais je pensais que tu idolatres France?

Yeah, good luck being a nation. You'll need it. And stop bullying me! How could you bully your younger brother?

Auovoir Whore

Ps YOU WHAT? Ugh, and I was going to brush my teeth later. I'm seriously buying new tooth brush and this time, lock it up.


	43. Alaska vll

Dear Miguel,

Oh, wow~... That is quite the arsenal~. Any chance I could borrow some~?

I know it is not bad to be gay, but if I were, one of three things would have

happened before I was personification of Alaska. One, My father would have

disowned me. Two, (more like following disownment...) Mikhail would

automatically, um... We all know at this point, da...? And three, I would

never have heard the end of it from my sisters... Also, my father instilled

his tradition in me (which was also partly Russian Orthodox tradition... The

cathedrals have absolutely beautiful Easter services) and the habits from such

training just stuck. Of course, that also means that Yvona thinks that she has

better chances... Shoot me now...

Honestly, I don't even remember what I was ranting about... I just know that

it was of politics and part of my self-rant was in Russian... Looking back on

the event, speaking in my native tongue could have been the reason... Oh, and

the answer is simple: No one looks for the dead~.

Wow... I am so sorry for you... Why must we keep going back to school anyway?

Quite frankly, I could be a biochemist by now, but NYET~. Alfred says a state

going through college would attract to much attention. Da, and my state

population is terribly small for my size. EVERYONE KNOWS ME. It would be

nothing they didn't know before... Gah, forgive me... Ranting again...

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

(p.s.: Yvona is at my front door... Umm... I'm going to be at Ivan's for a

while... TTJTT;)

….

….

Bonjour Alexei

Yes, you can borrow some. I have loads of them~

Well, I guess that's the bad thing about being gay. I guess telling him you were bi wouldn't make it much better. But if you want to tell Yvona to stop bothering you, tell her you're gay. But if she likes yaoi, well then that's a problem…

Back when I didn't know what gay and bi meant, I was trying to make girls stop following me. I asked Pierre for help. (bad idea) and he decided to play a little prank on me explaining (tricking) to me that liking guys meant Bi. I told the girls that and they still didn't stop. Not to mention, some guys even gave me flowers on Valentines! That was the last time I asked help from Pierre.

I guess that's true. But don't you miss your past family and life? Just saying.

You can hide at my house if you want! Secrets safe with me!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	44. Acadia lx

Manitoba,

How can you dislike the best (although small) part of you? just come here if

you want a drink, me and Beatrice have a tone of it, and it's only going to go

away half as fast now that Beatrice is pregnant.

To add to that, I love seeing you drunk, you really show your inner self LOL,

you should change your name to Femintoba XD

About our kind's dignity, you have none to lose so how can I destroy it? Your

just angry that my videos of you are funny and the ones of me are awesome,

like when I got PEI to film me jump from New Brunswick to PEI on a rocket, I

still can't believe I missed it by 10 meters, I mean it's 30 something

kilometers, and I miss it by a stones through?

And because you don't want to get Mpreged I'm going to be nice to you (man

this feels wired) and warn you the Newfoundland said he's planning to spic

your drink at tonight's party.

Well, I'll be seeing you (from the water)

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams

….

…

Bonjour

Shut up Sam. Just go back tending the baby or something. Do you know how many times I heard the name femintoba? I am happy with Manitoba and that is final! Besides, only dad and the people can change my name.

Well I had dignity until you guys destroyed it back during Nixon's dinner! You supported him of dressing me like a girl and my life was completely ruined that day!

I am not getting mpreged!

Yeah, thanks for telling me that. (that felt weird) But you did not tell me what drink it was! Also, this mail came in after the party so thanks so much for the warning. The mail must be cursing me yesterday.

There was a bunch of drinks and I had no idea it was the fruit punch! I drank a lot of it and by next morning I found myself in my bed remembering nothing. That last thing I remembered was Ben and Nate arguing. Luckily, Beijing was nice enough to take me home without any harm. Nate look3ed depressed that he didn't succeed.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	45. Quebec lv

dear girl,

vous êtes une fille! et oui je ne idolâtres France, mais il peut être un

idiot. parfois il est préférable de voir des défauts dans vos modèles.

and why should I stop bullying you when you don't say please?

still Canada's :(

Pierre B. Williams

P.S you got what I meant! maybe you're not a lost cause after all! :)

Bonjour Pierre

Pour le final temp! Je n'est pas une fille! Dans la piscine, je n'est pas wear a girl's swimsuit! How many languages to I need to say this until you understand! For one thing, you are like 100 years older than me and 3 years older in appearance! You even gave me a bath when I was a baby and of course I have a 'thing'. (I do not speak in vulgar language much, unlike you. You perfectly know what the 'thing' is.=_=) It may not be big but that does not count as a factor that I'm a girl!

Okay, do you want me to beg on my knees? Sigh, would you please stop bullying me oh great lord Quebec. (I'm guessing you won't stop even if I say that)

Well, too bad. I feel for you bro. The rebellion I had back with Louis failed pretty much as well. Dad and Ontario are really possessive. I still think Winnipeg should be the capital city. I mean, Winnipeg actually was larger than Toronto back then but Ontario has to get all the attention. But when it comes to meetings, either us three has to go or all of us go. Harper is spending the most money on Toronto so that makes Ontario important. You have a lot of business going on at your place so that includes you in the trio. My population is increasing rapidly and the population of Winnipeg increased ten times since the flood of the century and my business is going up as well so that includes me in the trio. While we go to stupid meetings, the rest of them relax. Unfair.

Dad is keeping a close eye on you, so there is no chance in heaven or hell that you can be independent.

Also, I was never a lost cause. I already lost my virginity with Louis. Yes, that was also one of the reasons dad killed him.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	46. Alaska vlll

Dear Miguel,

Spasiba~ (Thank you)...

Umm... I do not wish to run the risk of her being in the YFGC... That would be

completely catastrophic...

WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO ASK A FRENCHMAN HOW TO GET GIRLS

AWAY FROM YOU? Even I know that... and I don't get out much (due to Yvona).

Da, I do... Very much so... But if the whole world knew I was the last

surviving member, I might not be able to keep the promise I made a long time

ago... Sorry, I am being really depressing right now... Ehehe...

No thank you, it is alright. I am already in one of the many shelters in

Ivan's house anyway. Thanks for the offer though! I might take you up on it

some other day... Oh, great... Now Mikhail's banging on the door... Excuse me,

I have an uncle to complain to...

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

Bonjour

Well, if you date another girl, Yvona would probably rip her heart out. I suggest you rather go with a guy or run away, hey, it works for me!

I was pretty desperate! Pierre offered to help so I asked for some! I had no idea it was a prank! Now thanks to him, I get flowers from GUYS on valentines… sob*

The reason I am going to a human school is I didn't finish the school I went to back in the 40s, because stupid Germans bombed the school. (Not that I hate Germans or anything. Those Germans were just plain mean to bomb it)

Sorry or asking. What happened to the Boshevichs that killed your family? If I were you, I would beat the shit out of all of them until they are dead.

I bet all those shelters are for hiding from Belarus. What does Mikhail want now?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	47. Nunavut v

Manitoba,

We don't get good TV service up here...so when we do, it's mainly daily

news...bleh. I've never been on TV! Is that wierd?

Yeah, only one. Not alot of people visit, so they don't think it's too great

to waste money on more cafes. If you really want to send me money, I guess it

would be bratty to reject...haha.

Lots of love for my brother,

Alana "Nunavut" Williams

Bonjour Alana!

I know what you mean. One time when Niclolae ( North West Territory) came to visit, the signal on my flat screen went a little haywire so I offered to call the technician but he said he can handle it. He grabbed my bat signed by babe Ruth out of the storage room, climbed up the roof and beat the shi-crap out of it. Guess what, he broke it. I yelled at him for breaking it since that thing cost a fortune. He said he would pay but before I could beat his face in with the bat, he ran away. Guess he learned how to run away from the Italian twins. For a week, I only had CBC and it was fuc-really boring.

I'll send you money! Just tell me what café you would like? It's a treat from your big brother.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	48. Alaska lx

Dear Miguel,

... I have run away from her many times before... In fact, I used a line from

Chowder (which I have NO idea WHY I watched it in the first place) while doing

so. -flashback- NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND-! -end flashback- Umm... Da.

Oh, I am sorry... Maybe if any of them are sunflowers, you could gift them to

Ivan as some sort of peace offering...?

... I have five dollars that says Gilbert pushed the button on that one...

Do not worry about it. They are probably one of three things: all dead and no

one bothered to reform the group, holding underground meetings of sorts, or

part of the mafia (in which case, they are probably in control of Ivan's

government. You just HAVE to love bribes, huh?). I would, but like we saw with

the Red Scare, you can't kill an idea. Besides, all those responsible for my

family's death are already dead or about to die anyway.

Actually, I think this one is multipurpose... It seems like this one could

withstand a nuclear apocalypse. And knowing Mikhail... Umm... You know what?

Screw it. SAVE ME...

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

Bonjour Alexei

Oooooh, you should not have just said that. Last time I've seen a guy dump her or straight out reject her, the poor dude was hospitalized for 4 months. You watch Chowder? It's a good show but a bit childish.

I suppose I can give him the sunflowers. We weren't on bad terms to begin with since a lot of his and Ukraine's people immigrated to my place. But I always do give him sunflowers when Belarus finish scaring him for a day or when he is pissed with America. Oh darn, America just set aflame the Russian part of my museum. Sigh, gotta pick more sunflowers …again…

Yeah, I guess you're right. But I still would beat them senseless. Faking death can be good in some ways but it can be bad. Remember that I told Melissa that bunch of kids always breaks in to my old house that everyone thinks it's haunted? The Manor ghost. Yep, that's what it's called. I can't just come out of nowhere and tell them to stop taking my stuff because that'll blow my cover. Thank god I pay attention to England's magic lessons. I use one of the illusion spells to make fake ghosts to scare them off. It seems that I'm the only one that pays attention or maybe it's just that I find it more fascinating than others.

Remind me to go to Russia's place when the apocalypse comes. Don't worry; I'll be right there within the hour. Maybe I should bring a gun just in case Yvona shows up.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	49. Massacusets xll

Dear Miguel,

Ah, yes. Now I remember. Franklin called me up the night it happened and told

me about it. I asked him what the hell he was thinking, letting Nixon hold a

diplomatic dinner with representatives while Alfred was out of town, let alone

involving France, who is nothing but trouble. I think it was France who put

the idea in Nixon's head.

The next time I saw "Tricky Dick", he was at a rally in New Hampshire; when he

got back to his hotel room, I was waiting for him (After being around as long

as I have, you know people who can get you in anywhere). I asked him what the

hell was he thinking, dressing my cousin up like that. He said that he was

hesitant to do it at first, but you just looked so damn girly, and the dress

matched your eyes so well, he just had to.

The Next time I saw you was a week or so later, at a Tim Horton's I believe,

one that Ontario dragged us to, and you didn't it up, so I let it slide.

Anyway, Ireland's been coming on to me again now that Obama's visited Ireland.

I was never sure about my feelings for her, and now it's more confusing then

ever.

By the way, who did your little outing go?

Love,

Melissa

Bonjour Melissa

Yes, I found out recently it was 'hookers' fault. Along with Acadia and Quebec. Thank god the staffs thought I was Miss Wilma Igleius instead of Miguel Williams. (I switched the letters around in my name to make my girl name. Either that or it was Marianna)

I think the proper use is feminine not girly. But my eyes are a mix of violet and baby blue how does that-wait, never mind. I pretty much locked myself up for the week. My neighbours knew it was me when Ontario sent them a picture. Others thought it was just a pretty young girl. Do you know how much I wanted to kill them when they said that?

Here is how it pretty much went:

Front Entrance

Me: Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it!

Ben(New Jersey): I'll always make time for you darling!

Nate(Newfoundland): Hey lay off Bastard! Cough* Why hello sweet heart!

Me: um, okay…

Nate: It's just going to be the two of us along with that bastard?

Ben: Hey! I count as a person too fish head!

Nate: Fine. The THREE of us. Better?

Ben: hmph

Nate: cough* sleezeball* cough*

Ben: What did you say?

Me: guys! Come down! Oh yeah, I brought Jason along ! You know, my human friend who knows our identity?

Jason: Hey Migie!

Me: Gahh! Jason! Stop hugging me in public, it's embarrassing!

Ben & Jason: growls*

Jason: Hey! I'm Jason, just treat me the same as you do to each other kay?

Ben: Oh yes, we will…

Nate: growls*

We had fun but Nate and Ben kept on fighting. Jason kept on tripping for some reason and every time he does, Ben or Nate just looks in the opposite direction. Are Nate and Ben sensitive to the sun? During the water park, their face was all red. In the end, it was fun and I think all of us had a good time.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	50. Alaska x

Dear Miguel,

Apparently, she is far to enamored with me to cause massive damage... I have

also had much practice with running... usually alongside Ivan away from

Natalya. And I did say that I had no idea why I watched it... Wasted thirty

minutes of my life right there...

That is true... Oh, and I will explain to Ivan for you about the condition of

the museum. But I do think the sunflowers would make it quite a bit better.

Oh~! Arthur never stays long enough to teach any of the states much of

anything! Mind teaching me when you have time?

I will, but how will you know when it is going to happen...? ((a/n: btw, that

guy that made the prediction for the end of the world... IS A NUT. I believe

the bible states SPECIFICALLY that no one knows the date or the hour... he

really should read that part. :P sorry, had to rant...))

*Hears more banging* Please hurry... TTJTT

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

Bonjour

I guess you're probably right. Do you live by yourself or something? I love my province and such but I sometimes wish I could live outside of it.

Thanks. He probably will like the flowers since I just freshly picked them. America is currently hiding in Arthur's house and you should see how mad he is. When he came for the magic lessons, somehow, we only focused on the dark arts for yesterdays class and you can probably tell form the mood that he was still angry with Alfred.

I could teach you some and don't worry. We don't exactly use wands like in harry potter. The spells aren't that hard to remember. Once you try it out, it like engraves into your mind! Alana (Nina), Saskatchewan and I are the only ones that actually concentrate in class.

I totally agree that guys a nut. This dude predicted that the world ended on Saturday and I'm pretty sure I'm not dead right now so what the heck.

I'm coming! Just so you know, there are a tazer and a gun n the drawer on the right of your shelter. You could use that to stall while I set up the sleep sniper.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	51. Massacusets xlll

Dear Miguel,

It was Nixon who said you were girly, not me. And that dress really did match

your eyes. Franklin showed me a photo. That's a pretty dick move, even for

your own brother. If I had embarrassing photos like that of any of my

brothers, I would hold them over their head, and maybe show some of the

representations, but I wouldn't go showing local humans.

Well, you had fun and nobody got hurt. What more could you ask for? They

probably were looking away to avoid helping him or something like that. Ben is

a little sensitive to the sun, Nate I would imagine more so, but answer me

this: did you strip down to bathing suits when you went to the water park?

Hope things are going well up north.

Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

…

..

Bonjour Melissa

I was pretty mad. But I got my revenge later. My neighbours actually know that I'm a representative so there was no need for explaining. Although they did laugh quite a lot. The good thing is that I did pull off as a girl and a pretty girl at that!

Well I had to! The only t-shirt I wore over it got really wet. It was sticking to me like glue and it was really getting heavy so I took it off. The extra dress-shirt I brought also got wet so there was no point on wearing that. I don't see a problem on wearing only my swim trunks. It goes halfway to my thighs so t isn't that short. Is it? (Beatrice and Hungary insisted that I should wear it so I did.) Ben seemed to get really red all of the sudden. I asked if he needed to sit out but he told me he was okay. I checked his temperature but it wasn't in a feverish level even though he was getting redder by the second as I came closer to him. Weird huh? I thought Americans were used to the blazing sun? Nate seemed to be mad and also a bit red too. I said that I could go on the water slides with Jason without them but they insisted they should go too.

Oh yeah! There was also this really nice guy at the ice cream stand. He was really nice to me and was about the age of 18 I guess. He told me he worked there part-time for the weekends and lives nearby. He was nice enough to give me a free cone! Wasn't that nice of him? I first thought he was only this nice to me cuz he thought I was a girl but he already knew I was a boy. But when Nate came up, he seemed real angry and dragged me away. The guy at the ice-cream stand seemed afraid of Nate and kept on muttering about some murder aura.

Strange…

But Nice guy.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	52. Acadia x

Manitoba,

I can get your name changed to Femitoba at any moment, I have that power,

hehehehehehehehe.

And Nixon may have dressed you like a girl, but you didn't protest or try to

stop him, and it's not like it was the first time you dressed like a girl.

And of course I wouldn't tell you which drink it was in, I'm nice, but I have

my limits, only Beatrice and Nunavut are safe from me.

But god dame, why is Beijing only nice when he's drunk? If he hadn't been

drunk he would have let Nate get to you, and that would have made 9 months of

fun plus a lifetime of occasional jokes.

Oh well, what can you do?

Well, I'll be seeing you (freaking out)

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

Bonjour Sam

My people would be pretty pissed if you changed my name and besides, dad won't allow it and you know that. By the way, I do not enjoy dressing as a girl! It's for emergency purposes only and how did you not see me complain! I through a temper tantrum in my room which even made the guards scared of me! Although I am a bit embarrassed because of it…

Sigh, you still don't understand do you? Beijing is actually nice and he is one of my best friends to be exact. If you don't take videos of him of his private affairs, maybe he wouldn't hate you so much? He is still pretty pissed about the time you posted a video of him and (Williams) London making out. Don't you dare say that why most of my friends creepy and weird is. Alexei is not creepy and Beijing isn't weird at all. Well, may Mikhail is but he is Mikhail after all!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams!


	53. Massachuset 14

Dear Miguel,

I'm sure that was satisfying.

Alright, let me tell you something about being human (Or a

for-all-intensive-purposes-human-most-of-the-time representative). When the

object of ones affections wears less clothing than normal, one tends to blush,

as in get red in the face. The condition is worsened if the object of ones

affections approaches, and especially if he or she makes physical contact.

Also, both Ben and Nate are over protective of you, and tend to see anyone who

is being suspiciously kind to you as a rival for their affections, which makes

them mad.

Anyway, it's finally starting to get sunny here, so that's good. How are

things up north?

Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

..

Bonjour Melissa

Huh, never thought of that. But the guy was really nice and stuff. Maybe I should be careful around strangers next time.

Things are okay up in the north. The water level is increasing and several of my citizens received evacuation notices. The town of Brian sadly already flooded and my pneumonia is beginning to hit. Ugh, I feel like puking right now. Linda, my housemaid is taking care of the house so I'm okay for now. She is actually one of the people I can trust and she is like family to me! Her cinnamon rolls are delicious! You gotta try them.

England gives me the medicines but I forbid him to cook. Now you see why I spent 20 years of my life learning to cook high class?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	54. Acadia xl

Manitoba,

How exactly can dressing like a girl be for "emergency purposes"? The only

emergency is that your wearing a dress and I'm not posting it.

And what do you mean Beijing is "nice"? Have you seen him? He started a fight

with Hong Kong, yells at people more often then not and he broke a beer bottle

over Northern Ireland's head, you call that nice? He's just like me, nice to a

few, a d*k to everyone else.

And your friends ARE weird and creepy. Mikhail is creepy naturally, and have

you seen Beijing's closet? The unspeakable horrors I've seen in there will

scare me for life.

Now I have to go, my camera scenes are tingling. Don't ask me how I know, but

Albert is about to kiss Sadie and I NEED to film that and her killing him.

I'll be seeing you (in denial)

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

Bonjour Sam

How do you not count as sneaking into enemy territory back in world war two not an emergency? For some reason, dad always sent me which is totally unfair. I have to dress up as almost everything and also crossdress!

HE IS NICE DOUCHE! Also he likes more people than you and the reason he smashed a bottle over his head was because N. Ireland tried to make a move on him! Well, fighting with Hong Kong is a usual occurrence. They always fight on who China likes best. His son (Beijing) or his little brother (Hong Kong). He actually is on good terms with every one of us except you and Quebec. (No surprise there) (0% of the adults think he's a sweet innocent teen unlike you who everyone knows you are pure evil. I think it was a bad idea to let Romano be with Beijing for too long. You can see why.

I have to agree that Mikhail is creepy. He tried to rape Alexei in his sleep! You should have seen how pissed Alexei was!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	55. Massachusets xv

Dear Miguel,

Of course you didn't, but you have to think of all your interactions with them

in terms of lovestruck teenagers. Ben has definitely been acting like one.

I'm sorry to hear that you've got floods at your house. Global warming has

been fucking with everybody's climate. I'm glad you've got people looking out

for you. I'll definitely have to come meet Linda at some point, and Jason as

well.

For all his flaws, England is good at taking care of people when they're sick.

You know sometimes, I almost miss England's cooking, even if it is terrible.

Almost. 20 years is a ridiculous amount of time to devote to something,

though, even for people like us.

I'll send some broth with this letter. Make sure you eat something. Hope you

feel better soon.

Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

Bonjour Melissa

Are you implying that I'm dumb and can't read the atmosphere? Well, I can read it better than America at least. You know, I was kind of surprised when I found out Ben likes me. Every time I visited him before, he always tells me he like hot big breasted women. I obviously don't have any you-know-what and I'm pretty sure I'm not a girl. For the hot part, I have n idea but my neighbours say I'm more on the pretty side than the handsome and hot side. Oliver is stuck in the middle and Québec, well if he ever talks to you about it, decline it fast. Not to surprise you, when I was little, I used to get along with Quebec more than I do now but I thnk It was something I said to tick him off. Well, there is a lot of what Insaid ticked him off but I think it could be this. Or not.

Chibi Me(6 years old): Grand Frere Quebec. J'ai un question.

Quebec(13 years old): Quoi? What is it?

Chibi Me: What is a whore and slut?

Ontario(10 years old): Miguel! Where did you hear this from?

Chibi Me: From Grandpere France of course! That's what Grandpapa England called him.

Ontario: Figures…

Chibi Me: si, ce qu'il est?

Ontario: Sigh, Pierre, you explain it to him.

Quebec: Migie, a whore and slut is someone who enjoys hooking up with people and there could be a multitude of number. Well, that's the best I can explain it without making it sound inappropriate.

Chibi Me: So, pour example, est slut ou Whore est toi? That's what Big Brother Ontario said….

And that's about it. He shouldn't get mad at me for it, Ontario and half of my other siblings told me as well.

Sadie is keep taunting me that I'm skipping school, but I swear I got a fever.

Well, spending half your life with England is that pleasant. Dad was busy with war and stuff so England was the one who took care of me the most. Half my taste buds probably burnt off if it wasn't for France who took pity on me and taught me how to cook. I guess you can say I got a bit addicted cooking and I pretty much learned Italian cooking from Romano and Feliciano. He teaches me new recipes every week as well! Oh yeah, Romano and Feliciano made some tiramisu for me, want have some? We can drink Darjeeling tea!

Thanks so much Sis!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

* * *

Oh yeah, remeber last chapter about 0% of teh adults like beijing. Its actually 90 % stupid typo.


	56. alaska xl

Dear Miguel,

Sorry for such a late reply... After you helped me out, Mikhail continued to

stalk and harass me... And after I lost him (which took forever...), Yvona

found me... Needless to say, I've been on the lam for awhile.

Da, I live alone... With, concerning a few *choice* people, is a blessing.

Oh, by the way, I saw Ivan on my way out... He told me to thank you for the

sunflowers. He was very impressed by the gesture.

Yay, protection spells~ or at least barriers. That's really all I need...

Thanks so much for your help, by the way~... Oh, and one more thing. Get your

camera ready. :3

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

Dear Alexei

Totally know how you feel. The time I was hiding from England so I don't have to fight in the World Wars was hard. But in the end, they found me anyways… They let France train me for half an year and the training I got from him was cross dress and sneak into the enemies territory. Not fun, but it was successful!

I'm glad Ivan likes the flowers. I'm supposed to call him Uncle Ivan when dad is around but Ivan gave me some exceptions.

Sure thing with the spells. Come to my house next Wednesday and remember, enter in the front door, not backdoor.

Hehehehehehe. Who are we embarrassing this time? ;3

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	57. Massachusets xvl

Salut Miguel,

Well, maybe I was implying that, and from your letters it seems that you might

be a little slow at it. And saying you're not as dense as everyone thinks my

father is like saying that you're smarter than Forrest Gump; you still

aren't good at it. Also, half of Alfred's perceived obliviousness is faked.

And he likes the idea of hot big breasted women, and pretends that he likes

them, because he feels like he should. And believe me, I know what a slut

Quebec is; I've caught him with my brother Harrison (New Hampshire) a few

times, although Harrison seems more interested in one of France's provinces

lately.

Anyway,how often do you go to school. I mean I know you go everyday, but will

you comeback next year, not having changed? Stay until you graduate? And after

that, will you wait a few years before starting at a different High school?

And do you ever take standardized tests for fun? Sorry, I was just curious.

About every five years or so, I go through a year of high school, usually as a

junior, and sometimes I go back as a senior if I feel compelled to. And

sometimes me and my siblings will each take the SATs and then compare scores,

just for fun.

I'm glad you found something you like to do. I can cook a few things, but not

much. Ireland taught me to cook some things, but her cooking is almost as bad

as England's, and Romano did teach me to cook a few things, but we haven't

really been on good terms since the second world war. The best thing I can

make is Boston Cream Pie. I'll send one with this letter, but it is kind of

rich, and you've been sick, so don't have too much at once, alright? Hope

you're feeling better.

Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

Bonjour Melissa

I guess you're right. Uncle Al may act like he likes hot sexy woman but we all know that he is head over heels with Arthur. Well, I don't think it's all that surprising that Quebec is a slut. But going with Harrison is just over the line. I wonder how Ontario would react if he hears this. But I guess Harrison wants some romance in his life and I guess you can say most frenchies are experts when it comes to romance.

I do go back every year and I plan on staying till graduation. I have some friends and Jason is the only one who knows my secret. I guess I need to break it to the others…but not any time sooner. School can be okay except gym. The gym teacher almost killed me…

Yes, now you see why I want to be a good cook? I can talk to Romano if you want, you aren't like Alfred so I guess it's okay with him. Boston cream pie sounds really good. I've been feeling better but since there is going to be a rainstorm for the next three days, my fever might go up again.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	58. My sweet sister toronto!

Hello older brother Manitoba!

How are you?

How is everyone? Sorry I haven't been able to keep in contact with all of you.

Most importantly, how's Daddy? Tell him I'm still going after whoever makes a

"Who?" joke.

Bye,

Love your little sister,

Mimi Toronto Williams

Bonjour Mimi!

Aaaaaw, you are so sweet! Way better than your brother Ontario who bullies me and boasts that he has Toronto and Ottawa so that makes him greater. Well he can go screw himself.

Things have been going well over here although the river is causing some problems. You know that you are only younger than me in physical age right? Anyway, you should come to the meetings with me instead of Ontario or Quebec. Ontario shouts too much and Quebec just acts like a slut.

Sure thing sis. No one makes fun of Daddy.

Auovoir Mimi

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps; dad says you should use your full name, Miranda, instead of signing documents with your nickname. Mimi. But Ontario does most of your work anyway so I don't see why not.


	59. Alaska xll

Dear Miguel,

Hmm... So that is the reason that I have seen many videos on Youtube of you

dressed like a girl? No offense, but after I found out it was you, my mind

immediately compared you to Pol'sha (Poland). Well... If it works.

Well, if he allows it, then by all means... Just be sure that you use "Uncle

Ivan" for when you get him pissed. It seemed to work for me (even though by

then it was reflex) so it may do the same for you.

Wednesday? Uhh... I have finals (again) this week... I am totally free after

Friday- Oh, God, I did NOT just remind myself of that song... Sorry...

Ontario. :3 All we have to do is record~... He does the rest of the work.

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

…..

..;….

Bonjour Alexei

Compare me to Poland? At least I don't enjoy it! Every time I see him he drags me along to the mall and makes me dress up as a girl since Acadia told him to and he actually agreed!

Yeah, I guess I'll keep that in mind. When he's mad, he sure is scary as shit! I remember one time when Beijing let London and Paris visit and they both accidently set his entire garden of sunflowers on fire. They were lucky Beijing was there to calm Ivan down or they would both been seriously maimed. You, Beijing, Mikahil, Dad, and I are in his soft spot section. That is how I prevented Quebec from getting murdered all this time.

Heheheh . Why don't we hide his contacts? He can't see without them and he hates wearing glasses. That will be awesome!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	60. Toronto ll

Bonjour frère Miguel!

So that's what has been going on...

I hate it when people make "Who?" jokes. Why does Mr. Braginski never notice

when he sits on Daddy?

How's Kumajiro? I don't think I spelled that right.

But frére, I don't like the name Miranda! Do I have to? Daddy always lets me

use Mimi! He gave me the nickname.

How are our cousins? I heard that Missouri was trying to sue Illinois a while

back...How's that working out?

Au revoir mon cher frère,

Mimi

Bonjour Mimi

I think Ivan do know that he sits on Dad and Ukraine told me that he shows his affection for Canada tthat way. You know, like love love. Obviously, Alfred, Arthur, and France does not approve and that is why sister, Alfred gets a lot more mad when he sees Ivan.

Yeah, you spelt Kumajirou right. He can't remember dad but he remembers us. Weird huh? But Nunavut scares him.

I guess you can use Mimi.

And by the way, it isn't working out well at all. I advise you to not go there for the next few months. Last time I was in their fights, ugh, not pretty at all. They kept me up all night at five different law courts! The last one, I threw my flashlight at the judge so you can say we got out early. I got scolded by Dad but I was tired and the Judge was annoying and I swear he gave me creepy paedophile gazes.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	61. Acadia xll

Manitoba,

Dad sent you on sent you on missions that needed someone to dress like a girl

because you have a more feminine body then all the girls in our family, even

Beatrice.

And Nice IS a douche, he could have turned N. Ireland down and let him flirt

with the next guy, it's not like he knew the difference between a man and a

dog with how drunk he was.

And people don't think I'm pure evil, after all, most people don't know or

don't remember the fact that I'm the one who posts those videos, in fact I'm

amazed you haven't forgotten.

Although, who do you think would win in a creepiness contest, Mikhail, Alexie

or Yvona?

Well, I bid you ah dieux.

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

…

**Bonjour Acadia**

Are you poking at my masculinity even more? I take that as a yes. It can come in handy during spying and trying to seduce information out of Nazi generals. Works both in both girl and boy form. Don't ask why. And by the way, I did have a girlfriend before she died. God, why does all my lovers have tragic endings?

You know how annoying it is to convince people that I don't need to use female change rooms and that I'm a guy?

He is not a douche. Almost all adult think he is innocent and sweet and more polite than you'll ever be!

Mikhail and Yvona both would definitely win the Nobel prize of creepiness.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

* * *

hey guys? don't think Alberta and Nunavut are responding to the letters so anyone want to replace them? If you guys are out there (original alberta and Nunavuts) respond in the next week or you might be replaced


	62. massachusets xvll

Dear Miguel,

I know, and it makes me sick. I can't stand being around that tea bastard. And

Quebec is a slut, but I don't think that screwing Harrison was over the line.

Harrison has always had a thing for Frenchies, hence his current fling.

Good for you. i never liked gym much either. I don't see why you need to tell

them; I've never had a problem heading off without revealing anything.

That makes sense. I don't need you to talk to Romano for me, we'll talk when

we're ready. Did you try a slice of the one I sent you.

I hope you don't get sicker.

Love,

Melissa "Massachusetts" Jones

Bonjour Melissa

I know how you feel. I know that Harrison always had a thing for French guys but I thought Quebec was with Oliver? Actually, I think they're fighting. I saw Oliver crying/ yelling/ punching the fluff out of his pillow when I was delivering paperwork last week. I comforted him ( I know it's strange that I'm comforting someone who I fight with constantly) and surprisingly, he didn't argue with me. He actually (chokingly) wrapped his arms around me and cried, yelled, screamed, and I think plotting revenge. If it wasn't for the situation, I would have found it odd…

Anyway, we were like that for 2 hours before he finally let me go and I was able to make his favourite caramel cheese cake and (sort of) calm him down. (I actually made him Crème Brule first but when he heard the French words, he literally grabbed the cup and smashed it against the wall. Even if I am a bit airheaded, I think it was pretty safe of me to not give him the paperwork, or my head would become the smashed dessert cup…

Yes, I'm terrible in gym. Even kids younger than me run faster! Also, I can't catch a single ball! One of my talents is shooting, but I don't think guns are allowed in the school. Not that I bring one…

In case you're wondering how the infamous three musketeers (me, Quebec, and Oliver) fight goes. Here is one of our fights…

Quebec: Mon dieu, tell me again why we have to pick up groceries and pick up Mimi from middle school? She's 13 for Christ's sake! Can't she walk home by herself?

Ontario: You Idiot. The school is far from dad's house and I don't think they allowed 13 year olds to drive yet.

Quebec: Whatever. Next time, we're using your car.

Me: Hey guys, pull in to the parking lot. And get your butts out of here, we need to help her to carry her science fair project.

( walks over to entrance. Bunch of Kids comes out.)

Mimi: Big brothers! Migie! You came!

Me: Of course we came. (whisper) although we had to drag Pierre off the couch.

Quebec: I can hear you, you know, Femintoba.

Me: Shut up Frenchie. Idiot, don't use personification insults. Do you want to blow our cover?

Ontario: Not that you didn't blow it to Jason. What next? Your entire school?

Me: shut it Olive, he found out himself.

Ontario: Gee, I wonder why…

Me: (narrows eyes) you bastard…

Mimi: Guys, don't fight.

Quebec: Whatev, let's get outta here. I still need to watch family guy.

Ontario: cough* lazy ass

Ouebec: shut it four eyes.

Ontario: Does that make a difference?

Me: Not really.

Quebec: nice one Migie.

Ontario: you guys suck

Quebec: Not as much as you.

(random guy friend of Mimi runs up to us.)

Gordon: Oh! Hey, isn't it Milena?

Me: How many times do I have to tell you, I'm Mimi's brother. Not sister.

Gordon: well, is it my fault you look like a chick?

Quebec: he's got a point there.

Me: You wanna fight frog face? At leats my people aren't idiots!

Ontario: But you don't have much.

Me: I have great businesses . My place isn't polluted like yours!

Ontario: you bastard…

And that is how the fight began

Anyway, the Boston cream pie was great!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	63. Alaska xlll

Dear Miguel,

Ufu~... See, that is why I have Ivan on speed dial~...

You seem to be forgetting his sisters, by the way. Even though he thinks (KNOWS) that they are very strange, they are still family. And THAT is the reason he cannot ignore them. And Matvey... Eeh... Not so much a soft spot there... More like a "Save it for the rink" type of relationship.

That. Is. Brilliant. BLOODY. BRILLIANT. Next Wednesday sound good~?

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

….

Bonjour Alexei

I guess you can say that. But you should tell Uncle Ivan to stop sitting on Mattie unless he wants to see America screaming rape every 3 mins.

Yep. We will. Fufufufufu. I can't wait to see his reaction. I('m showing this at our next world meeting!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	64. Toronto lll

Dear frère,

Something is wrong with Mr. Braginski.

I've been talking to Uncle America and he has been having problems with his children. I think their problem was solved though. Our cousins are wierd aren't they?

Was the judge really old? That is creepy.

Au revoir,

Mimi Toronto Williams

….

Bonjour

Well, I can't say anything is wrong with him. He's just, um… well, creepy but has a strong sense of sitting on people?

His problems are solved? Pfft! Like that will ever happen. Our cousins grow weirder by the day. I betting with Alaska that One of America's states or America himself will cause the apocalypse.

Yes, he was that old… I'm still having nightmares…

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. Don't tell dad about pedophile man. Dad is overprotective of us and probably would kill mr pedo on the spot. Still don't know what happened to the dude who gave candy to Nina.


	65. Alaska xlv

Dear Miguel,

Meh... I think I shall leave Ivan in the dark on that one for a little while

longer... Ufu~... You see, Ivan is quite tired of Alfred screaming at him for

sitting on your father, but he needs to learn some patience~... Also, i just

want to see Alfred beaten to a bloody pulp. :P

Excellent. I'll get my- (hears pounding at the door) ... Great. It's HER

again... I will be At Carlos's house for a few days now... I hope I am free of

her by Wednesday. Which reminds me... I haven't spoken to Carlos in a while. I

wonder how he is...?

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

….

Bonjour again Alexei

Alfred does need to get beaten to pulp. I know this may sound terrible coming from one of his nephew s but he is getting flippin annoying on shouting about Ivan, giving us hamburgers (that food is crap), and selling us useless crap that we'll never use! I already have problems over at my place! Okay, I've gotta calm down on my rant…

Hahahaha, is Yvona at it again? Glad I'm not you… I tried my best on talking to her about her stalking issues but she just gave me the death glare and I swear I saw a knife behind her back!

Aaaaaw, miss Carlo? You know you like him!

I guess opposites do attract huh?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	66. Toronto lv

Bonjour,

Don't worry, I won't tell Daddy about Mr. Pedo.

Au Revoir,

Mimi Toronto Williams

….

Bonjour Mimi!

You better not tell dad! Anyway, go visit Ontario. He's moping about Quebec cheating on him. I am not going back to the house of depression. I almost died trying to escape. Right now, I'm currently trying to calm Quebec down since Ontario's not talking to him and he drinking himself drunk! Yes, he has a hangover right now.

Good luck with Ontario. Gotta go to get his painkillers, again…

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	67. My prairie sibling Saskatchewan!

To one of my Prairie Brothers,

How's it goin'? Everything's been so slow over here, but things are nice

anyway.

This dude today called me a farmer; showed him right. I'm giving you a heads

up, though: the hoser's heading across to your province. Heading to that jerk

Ontario, I think.

Anyways, I gotta get back on the ranch...

Talk to you later,

Saskatchewan.

]

Bonjour Saskatchewan!

It has been going quite fine up here. The flood ways are working and schools over! I still haven't told my human friends (except Jason) that I'm a personification. Ugh, and they're coming over next Friday. Bad news? The entire family is assembling at my house for our special family night… Shit, how am I going to explain this to them? But I guess one of you guys will blow our cover anyways…

If I were you, I'd kick him where it hurts… Is it one of America's tourists? They always piss me off with their stereotypes. I had to restrain Quebec from murdering one cuz one of them called us old-fashioned and farm land. I was pretty pissed myself…

Oh yeah, Ontario is in a depressing mood and I think you know why. If you guessed Quebec cheating on him, you win. Go to his house if you dare…He'll kill you if you try to escape. Aaaaah, bad memories.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. How's Alberta? Is she mad that I called her a guy? She is not replying for quite a while now.

…..

Um, Question! Is Saskatchewan a guy or girl?


	68. Toronto V

Bonjour!

Wait...cheated? I do not remember this! When did this happen?

Don't worry, I'll try my best with Quebec!

Au Revoir,

Mimi Toronto Williams

Bonjour!

Quoi? How could you not know of this! Okay, so quick overview.

Remember how Harrison (New Hampshire) has a thing for frenchies? Well, Quebec took it too far. He made out with Harrison and Oliver caught them the 10th time when they were about to take it to the bed.

Well, I was actual the first one to know since I asked him what's wrong with him and he just looked at me. But you could sense the killing aura and not to mention, he made a huge crack in the wall when he punched it. Well, barely missing my face.

Now if you have a sane mind, you could tell he was pissed as seven hell.

Um, can you take care of Ontario? I'm kind of scared of him right now… And besides, you live close to him…

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	69. Alaska XV

Dear Miguel,

My point EXACTLY. Really, if he needs money that bad... (insert French laugh

here)

Well, I am at Carlos's house now... so, hopefully, the hundred degree weather

will deter her... Just in case, Carlos set up... 27 escape plans. (hears voice

in backround) ... Make that 28. And what is this about a knife?

дерьмо... This can't mean anything good...

(blushes) Gah, it's so warm here... Huh? What are you implying?

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

….

Bonjour

Carlo is the master of escape plans after all. How do you think he escapes meetings in winter? I only caught in twice out of 72 times. First time was an accident. I couldn't find him and I threw a tantrum by shooting random things with my gun. Then it just so happen, Carlo was wearing rabbit ear hats and I shot him…in the head. Luckily we're immortal and heal fast. I had to apologize to him 50 times. Is he still mad?

Oh I may be airheaded but I'm not dumb. I saw you look at Carlo that way… You always blush and look away we make eye contact!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	70. Sakatchewan ll

Dear Manitoba,

You can count on me, eh? Though I guess it does depends on how much you want

'em to know...aw well.

I always knew you were the friendly one of us three.

My guessing's always great, I guess. I'll, uh, stay in my province for now

though, f'it's alright.

Same to you,

Noah Saskatchewan Williams

PS, Alberta? Is that what she's pissed off about...? That probably explains

yesterday...heh.

((Saskatchewan's a boy [14 years old, maybe] in my point of view, if it's

alright.))

Bonjour mon frère

Yep! You're one of the only siblings, cousins, and any other person I can count on! I mean, you're not perverted like Quebec and Paris, not as bossy and short-tempered as Sicily, Ontario, Madrid, and Rome (why are most bossy ones Spain's and Romano's kids?), not as clueless as Florence and Venice, and definitely not stalker-ish like most of the other personifications. You see why I can trust you. Besides your over-protectiveness of your birth mom, Ukraine. And by the way, know what?

I can get scary when I want to my dear brother. Remember how Moscow was hospitalized for 2 months? Yes, that was my doing. I just sort of snapped, he was really annoying you know. I sometimes find myself wondering how on gods given planet is this guy related to Russia? Hehehehehehe….

Aaaaawe. But remember to write letters! I'm getting lonely here…

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. I see. Tell her I'm sorry! I want her to reply to me!

….

Okay seriously. Alberta person isn't replying. Same as New Prussia. Anyone wants to replace Alberta? She ain't replying. Also, who wants to replace Nunavut. She ain't replying either.


	71. Toronto Vl

What? That's why Ontario was murderous!

Don't worry, I'm trying to calm him down right now!

Au Revoir,

Mimi Toronto Williams

…..

Bonjour Mimi

Yes, that's why ma Cherie. Ugh, I'm sounding like France and slutty Quebec now. Don't mind me; I'm just going to bring grenades and my sniper to Quebec's place. No need to worry~

Yeah, good luck with that. My crème brulee is now happily smashed against his wall. Sob* No matter how much it looks like vomit, remember, if it's on the wall, it isn't. Well if it's on the floor, then I'm not sure… He has been quite pissy and been visiting the bar more than before. Uh oh, Drunk England Jr! Don't tell him I said that.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	72. Alaska XVl

Dear Miguel,

I don't think Carlo's still mad... He DID see I was writing you a letter, but

he just shrugged and walked away. I don't know, maybe he left to fume... But I

know that when he rants, you can hear it all the way from where he is to

Siberia... So I think it's unlikely he's still mad.

... So what if I do...? ... (gives in) Gah, who am I kidding? Da, I suppose I

like him... But I really don't want Yvona to find that out...

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

Bonjour Alexei!

Good. He better not be mad. I sent him all those desserts and flowers for apologizing to him. Also, I paid for all the medical bills! Ohohoho. So he's at your house? My, my. Doing something naughty?

I knew it! I, the first one ever, to make Alexei Romanov Braginski Jones to confess while blushing! Ha!

Don't worry, I won't tell her. She'll be breathing down my neck if I do.


	73. My bossy cough older bro Ontario!

Dear Miguel,

Sorry about being late with my letter. Quebec has been being weird lately and

I've been trying to shake him off. I sent him to papa France for a week or

two, so no worries. He hates that guy anyway. Still can't deny his roots

though; both are equally creepy.

So yeah. How've you been managing? I've been drowning in usual paperwork

recently as well as running away from a certain province that I haven't had

enough time to check out what you're doing.

Sincerely,

Ethan Ontario Williams.

A/N: See? I genderbended him for ya! XD After all, my Ontario OC is a girl.

Bonjour grand frère!

I knew you were the smartest one in this family for nothing! Yayz, no Frog Face for the month! Don't rub it in that your smart just cuz you have the capital! Anyway, I thought he liked France! They're both French and perverts. Or are all French perverts?

Same here, drowning in paper work. Lost a bet to Acadia and he shoved almost all of our paper works onto me. Don't you dare think of doing that! I've been pulling an all-nighter for two days straight. All I'm living on is cappuccino! (Coffee tastes weird) Linda (my housemaid) says I'm high on caffeine. Am I? Heheheheheheh. I see pretty whales with horse heads floating on my ceiling! Why is there a green platypus in my garden? Heeeeeeeeee. I'm Caffeine man! Heeeee

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams!


	74. Alaska XVll

Dear Miguel,

Haha... Carlo told me he's still got some of those deserts in the freezer.

Something tells me he ate the ones he wanted and found uses for the ones he

didn't~... *just came back from pranking with him*

Huh? Naughty...? Oh, nyet... I am still at his house. That doesn't really help

my case, does it...? But the weather is quite nice~!

Wrong. The THIRD to do so. The first one was Ivan.

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

P.S.Не сломать тебе шею~!

Bonjour Alexei!

Good. He better he them, or I might have to shoot him again. What do you mean my other things…Oh yeah, did you get a video on who you pranked? I am like extremely bored and the weather's burnng here! Mother nature can go screw herself. Again!

But at least I still exposed you! You know Ivan is going to be pretty pissed that you like one of 'the filth capitalist pig's children'. Whatcha gonna do 'bout that?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	75. Acadia Xlll

Dear Manitoba,

I will poke fun at your masculinity until 1) you die, or 2) you start to look

like a man. And with the way you workout and eat it will probably end up being

#1.

Its good to see your holding up your end of the bet you lost, now me and

Beatrice can spend more time together before the baby comes (and yes, I did

hack into your e-mail again).

Why did you send Quebec away for a month, now I cant make videos of Quebec and

Ontario, and this time of the year thats ALL thats going on. Oh what the hell,

I guess I could make another video of me jumping off a building or jumping

across from nere to PEI on a rocket again, thats always fun.

Well, I have to go, Ukraine is vissiting and I think that dad is going to try

something (Saskatchewan may have a little brother or sister next year).

From, Samuel Acadia Williams.

…

Bonjour Sam

Sometimes, I wonder how the seven hells are we related? And whams wrong with my eating habit? I eat food that's good for the skin! Also, is it my damn fault I'm a terrible athlete!

You shut up about the bet! If that baby turns out to be like you, I'll seriously freak. Why must god curse me?

Well too bad for you. And why the hell would you do something as stupid as jumping off the building? Just cuz your immortal doesn't mean you can go suicide every so often. Though I won't mind if you stayed permanently dead, so you won't take videos of me!

I just told Saskatchewan that. He's going there right now. You should of seen him. He didn't really take the news of maybe getting a new blooded sibling very well….

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	76. my hyperactive brother, Newfoundland

Manitoba,

How ye be doin by'? I haven't talked to ye in AGES! Is there anything new over

der? Nutin much has changed here, got a new premier though. But back on track,

what's new with you by'?

Yours truly,

Newfoundland

…

Bonjour nate!

I see you're still as hyper as ever…. Anyways. Its burning at my place! It's like 35 degrees here! I also watched the new Harry Potter movie, it almost made me cry. Tell that to anyone and you die a painful death…~

Want to come over? I'm done my paperwork, which Ontario pushed onto me. That bastard….

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	77. my annoying somehow older bro Winnipeg

Oh, hi, MANITOBA.

This is the REAL Manitoba.

Stop impersonating me.

~The REAL MANITOBA, Tristan Williams.

…..

Bonjour Tristan

Sigh* how many times have we had this argument. You used to be Manitoba, now you're just the personification of Winnipeg!

You were Manitoba when the natives were still here, then I appeared few years before the setllers came and Dad announced that I was the new Manitoba. You see the reason why you have darker hair and skin than us like Nunavut. Yes smartass. I also remember you didn't take the news quite well.

But still, you're now Winnipeg. It's dad's decision, not mine.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. Louis Riel liked us both kay? But he's still MINE! MINE!


	78. My creepy sister BC

Dear Manitoba,

Did you steal my skateboard? You better have NOT! I was riding on it, and then

I saw you, standing beside Ontario and Quebec while they were fighting, yeah

remember that day? And I went to stop them cuz it was giving me a headache,

and then during that time you just magically happen to go to the "bathroom",

then I turn back and see that my skateboard is gone! Grr...you'll regret that.

Back to the top, quit hitting on Ukraine. It's kinda creepy. Escpecially

because of Saskatchewan. Now, do you wanna play hockey with me? And quit

teasing me about the way I reacted after the Bosten defeat! You know how much

that Cup is worth.

Oh and by the way, do you have those pictures of Ontario and Quebec? *fangirl

giggle* I joined Hungary's fanclub. Japan joined too, you know! Now I have a

reason for getting Yukon to join me.

*Turns bright red* China is sooooo cute. He stopped by and said hi to me! BTW

I AM IN LOVE WITH KPOP! I gotta get you hooked.

Well see you in an hour (if you come),

British Columbia

Bonjour BC

Jamais! I did not steal your skateboard, kay? Why does whenever your skateboard goes missing, you automatically blame it on me. Besides, I'm not that kind of person right? (puppy eyes) Anyway, you should know by now, I'm like the worst athlete in the world, or history. Can't even run faster than toddlers. Now, I would only steal your skateboard, if I wanted t prank you, but as you said, I went to the washroom to throw up. Yeah, their argument was getting to my head and I already had a hangover from the night before. If you want to ask, Newfoundland spiked my drink for some unknown reason. He won't tell me and Quebec just laughs when I ask him. Just so you ask where the heck your skateboard actually was, Mikhail (Moscow) stole it when you weren't looking. I didn't say anything cuz he paid me not to tell. Sorry 'bout that. If you want to know what Quebec and Ontario were arguing about, Ontario found Quebec and Harrison (New Hampshire) making out on his bed. He was pretty pissed, when I visited him for paperwork. You know that Grandpa Arthur's magic lesson actually works, if you pay attention to it. Cough* BC cough* I could make your skateboard magically disappear, but I wasn't in the mood.

I wasn't hitting on Ukraine dammnit! I'm like 16-ish and she also thought I was a girl the first time we met. Why does everyone poke fun at my masculinity! It's like unfair! If I had half of yours, that would be perfect! It was a dare kay? Mikhail and Alexei dared me to flirt with Ukraine until Ivan notices and I get killed for it. Thankfully, he hasn't noticed yet.

Um , did you not hear that I'm like a terrible athlete, and-wait. You want to play hockey with me so you can beat me and gloat every single time right? Well anyway, you were pretty hilarious when you lost the cup to Boston. New York posted that on facebook and mentioned that at meetings at least 20times. By the way, while you were drunk about it, Acadia took a video of it and posted it all over Youtube. It's like a viral video now! You we're like harassing the bartender, who looked scared out of his pants, then you jumped on the table and- I said too much. Never mind…

Why did you join! Uuuuuuuuhhhhh…. First it was New Prussia now it's you? Does God hate me or something?

If your only taking pics of Ontario and Quebec, then I'm safe from you… Shit, shouldn't have said that….

If you let Yvona (Yukon) join, she'll be stalking Alexei (Alaska) and Carlo (California) non-stop. Good luck with that.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	79. Hey its Greenland!

Dear Manitoba;

Hej~ It's Greenland, that giant island west of Canada?  
I promise I won't tell Mattie anything~ But mind telling me whats been going on lately around The Great White North? :D I haven't seen enough of anybody but Mattie~  
If you see your daddy, tell him Maalia says 'Hej Kære~'! Pleeeeease?

Sincerely;

The Autonomous Nation of Greenland  
Maalia Ivanu

…..

Bonjour Maalia!

Things have been , well, not that great here. The weather sucks , Quebec and acadia are annoying, and Beatrice (New Brunswick) takes me shopping for clothes every chance she gets. I'm a flippin guy. I don't shop like every frickin day, not that I don't enjoy shopping. Besides, she thinks I look good in frills whioch makes me look like a girl. I don't need another guy poking fun at my masculinity.

Well if you want to see more people, visit Denmark then. I'm sure he wants to see you.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	80. Acadia XIV

Dear Manitoba,

I also wonder how we are related, after all one look at your hair and you'd

think a train had hit you, although it was pretty funny that time back in the

50's when one did XD

Although about your eating habit, you may eat thing that are good for the

skin, but it doesn't do much when you eat as mush as Uncle Alfred. And it is

your fault that your a terrible athlete, it's called working out. You could do

what me and Beatrice do. First we [censored] and then we [censored], then

Beatrice [censored], and then finally I [censored], and that's how we keep in

shape and ended up with our baby. Although you'll need to find a man to help

you do it, you lack the stamina to be the man in it.

About the baby, it's Fraternal twins, one boy one girl. Your going to have

some help in picking some girl cloths for you AND another video maker on your

hands, hahahahahahaha

Why do I do it? I'm not the only one you know. Your young, only 200ish.

Immortality is as much a gift as it is a curse. I am 400 years old, I have

done so much in my time that killing myself in new and interesting ways is at

times the only thing that keeps me sane. I'm not the only one, dad, uncle

Alfred, Arthur and Francis do it to, and so does pretty much everyone over

350ish every now and again. I'm actually surprised you've only died by

accident or by someone else killing you.

Of cause Saskatchewan didn't take the news well, you told him his mom and dad

where going to have sex, how did you think he'd react. He's even younger then

you, you should know he would go and try to ruin their time. At least Ukraine

will be happy to see her son.

Well, I have to go,

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

Bonjour Sam

I think you're over exaggerating about my hair. It's not a complete wreck, compared to yours at least. And the time I got hit by a train, if I remember correctly, you pushed me onto the train tracks to see how I would react. Since you never got to know, it was painful. First, my head smashed against the rail then the train ran me over. Dad said I was lucky that the conductor saw me but she still hit me and I went flying about ten feet before my skull cracked open. Yeah, wasn't that fun for you… hiss*

I don't eat that much as Alfred. The only time you see me eat is when I finally get to eat after five days of living off coffee, finishing paperwork. Oh god, I did not need to hear that! Mon yeux! Argggh, horrible mental images! Just so you know, I don't want another lover. Bad things happen to all my lovers. Louis died of Execution, Lucy died of a fire, Bianca died of drowning, and Bruno died in Bombing. Now you see why I don't accept Newfoundland's and New Jersey's love confessions?

Yeah, killing yourself is so much fun. *sarcastic. I really hate the pain when you die. Especially when you get shot or stabbed. I guess that explains why during back in the war, the government always send out personifications for spying and such.

Yep, Saskatchewan freaked out. Ukraine may be happy to see her son but I bet dad will be shocked and embarrassed of him knowing. Even worse, if he barges in on them. Now that would be hilarious.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	81. Alaska XVlll

Dear Miguel,

Unfortunately, no... :3 I was glorious though~...

I saw that earlier... High humidity? Killer.

Da, true... But Ivan actually knew to start with... which is really odd,

considering who he is... I guess he just wants me to ... Wait... (cue

epiphany~!) xD He likes Alfred! (nearly chokes on vodka) Well, that or he

really hate Alfred... I doubt that though. :P

And if he does object... Meh. Whatever. I still have quite a few things to

blackmail him with~

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

…..

Bonjour Alexei

The humidity is horrible and now I know what hell feels like. Hope I never have to visit there… You know the stupider thing is? First it's like totally humid here now it's freezing cold. It's like Mother Nature like toying with my province!

*does a spit take with cappuccino * WHAT? Okay, how on God's green earth does he show his affection for Alfred? Every single meeting they go to, they argue and Ivan whacks him with his pipe. Well that may be possible since different people show their love in different ways. _Really _different ways… I hope Carlo doesn't come home with a concussion from a pipe, cuz Alfred would be mad. And you should know from experience that you don't want that to happen. Remember the Boston tea party? Yep, that was all caused by Massachusetts and Alfred's Temper tantrum.

You know, you're the sweetest nephew he ever had. *sarcasm. How on Earth do you remain his favourite?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	82. BC ll

Hello Manitoba,

Remember when we were little and you used to steal my candy that Grandpa

France gave us? That's exactly why I blame you all the time! I didn't know you

went to the bathroom to throw up. And I didn't know that Newfoundland spiked

your drink. Dammnit, why did I miss that? As your sister, I would totally be

laughing my ass off at you, with the camera.

Quebec is such a playboy! Man, poor Ontario. Now how am I supposed to get

pictures of them? But really, I am serious. That is like the...100th time he

broke Ontario's heart!

Mikhail stole it? THAT (insert really long sentence of swearing). I am going

to kill him! By any chance, do you know why he stole it?

Of course I remember the lessons! I could magically make you disappear if I

wanted to. And don't forget who's Grandpa Arthur's favourite! That's right,

moi. (Shut up! That is NOT the only french I know!)

Dude, quit PMSing. It's just when I saw you two...I just assumed. And to

answer your question on why we like to poke at it, because it is absolutely

freakin' hilarious! But do you know what's worser? People telling to be more

feminine! Dammnit, how much more girly should I act?

Shit, you found out. That's exactly the reason why I wanted to call you over.

Your so funny when you fall on your face!

New York needs to get a fucking life if he likes stalking me so much. I HATE

HIS GUTS! Oh my god, you know what Beatrice said when I told her about him?

She thinks he fucking likes me! The THOUGHT IS JUST SOOOOO EWE!

What the hell? You guys put it on youtube? How much views...wait! I am going

to kill you guys!

Yes, god hates you alot. Now, about those pictures, I need them! Don't

worry, dear brother! *Leers* I am going to get a picture of you and someone

else too...

What? She's stalking them? It's just I remember she told me she had a

small crush on Japan once. I didn't know she moved on! How come no one tells

me these things? And if you answer, 'because I'm not that much of a

girl', I will spike your drink again! Just kidding, bro.

From

British Columbia

…

Bonjour Sis

Okay, I'm not sure if you remember the whole story but when Uncle France gives us our monthly French bonbons, you first steal mines. Every time I turn my head, my Candy box somehow _magically disappears._

Yes , I knew you stole them. My box was the only one that contains some coconut shaving chocolates and somehow I find you with coconut shavings all over your mouth. Sarcasm* I think I can add that up, let me guess, you stole them.

How did you not see the signs! I was turning pale, my cheeks puffed up, and a hand over my mouth. Not to add I was running to the washroom. What did you think I was doing? I swallowed your skateboard and had to chuck it out? Now that you mention, I can do that with Magic but that won't taste very good… I guess living off coffee and cappuccino for 5 days wasn't a bright idea. Then drinking a spiked drink. Well that makes it worse. Quebec, Acadia, Ontario, and Paris said that I never allow Newfoundland to even kiss me at least once, and so Paris brightly suggested the idea to spike my drink and get me drunk. Cuz you know when I get drunk, I do whatever any person says. Even going as far as following some creeper into a dark alleyway and you know… *Not that it happened to me* nervous laughter and looks the other way*

I know! That's what you get for a dating a French descendant. Note to self* never go give Ontario paperwork when he's depressed. He was sobbing on me for 5 hours and smashed all the French desserts I made for him against the wall.

Oh yeah, the reason Mikhail stole it cuz he wanted to spray paint it pink and decorate it with frills and sparkles to see how you react. He never paid me not to tell you so no harm done. Well, to me at least. That's how I earned tons of cash back in the World Wars.

Yes, let's see you try. I can do the same spell too you know. It's pretty much you, me and Saskatchewan that only listens to the lessons. Don't need to run it in my face! I wonder why he likes you best, BRITISH Columbia. But Romano and Veneziano likes me best. Hungary likes me for her creepy obsessive yaoi reasons. Ugh, don't even want to think about it. And yes 'Moi' is one of the ten French words you know. The others which are 'Tabernak', and 'Sacre bleu" are swears. Really, did you let Quebec teach you?

The reason New York is stalking you because he's trying to get some blackmail off of you. Ever since you revealed to the world that he still sleeps with a night light, he never lived it down since. Way to go sis.

By the way, he like Washington (George)AND George likes him back. I learned that when I walked in on them making out. Just so you know, Michael (New York) is the uke in the relationship. Don't as k me where I learned that vocabulary. It was a terrible experience.

Can't kill me! Put up a defensive barrier around my house! Hah! Either way, I can Apparate away. I know right, all those times, I thought Apparating only existed in Harry Potter. Turns out Arthur gave J.K Rowling that idea.

Also, I'm not PMSing! Whatever that means. By the way, Worser isn't a word and not proper grammar. I'M NOT GIRLY DAMMIT! But then Acadia had to point out that I was the only person sent out to spy while dressed as a girl. So unfair! You know how awkward it was when you get hit on by guys? Even worse, your enemies!

Shudders* I swear I'll never tell you when I get in a relationship again. With a guy… Oh yeah, Male personifications can get pregnant… shit…

Peace put

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	83. Acadia XV

Dear Manitoba,

If Saskatchewan does walk in on the doing it, then someone will finally

explain what lovemaking is to the boy. I remember when you where a bit younger

then him, back when you lived with me and Beatrice and you walked in on us.

You should have seen your face when I explained it to you. I remember Canada

having the same face when France told both of us where babies came from.

And I know that "Mon yeux" in french for "My eye", but apart from the fact

you've seen it before, "Mon yeux" is a french excretion that means "my ass".

But about your love life, yes your loves died, but they were also mortal and

would have died eventually anyways. Newfoundland and New Jersey are like us,

and they can only die if the idea of them dies (that's how Rome lived 100

years longer than the empire and why Prussia still lives).

I never said killing myself was fun. I, like everyone else, do it because it's

something different, something I've never done before, for a 350 year old or

more that's something you rarely get to say. I actually feel sorry for Yao,

he's had to live for 4000 years, it makes me wish we could get a new

personification to replace us if we wanted to. Anyway, in time you will

understand, I didn't once, but now I do, and you will to.

Well, I have to go,

From, Samuel "Acadia" Williams.

…..

Bonjour Sam

Ugh, don't remind me That was the worst moment in my life! When England explained it to me, he said something about cabbages and babies being born from there. I bet France explained it in an explicit way. I can imagine what your face looked like! Ahahaha! But seriously, it was a living hell hearing explain that to me. Now you understand why I moved out as soon as Louis got together?

That I know. But what I'm saying is that all my lovers die young. I swear, if Newfoundland or New Jersey tried to spike my drink again, and it's your idea, I'll make you shop with Beatrice for frilly clothing. And you don't know how much torture that is.

I guess immortality is a curse. I sometimes wish I could as a human as well. But I still prefer to be alive. I mean you don't know what could happen in the future and I want to see it, good or bad.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams

Ps. You and your hair. You're like a married couple


	84. Alaska XVIX

Dear Miguel,

D: That is not fun...

And you just said the way Ivan displays affection. When it is not out in the

open yet, anyway...

Da, and I wouldn't worry about Carlo. He dodges both Natalya AND Yvona. I'm a

little jealous...

And the answer to that is simple: I am much like him, yet I do not envy his

position. We plan together instead of against each other. ... Usually.

С наилучшими пожеланиями (Best wishes),

Alexei "Аляска" Jones

Bonjour Alexei!

Okay..No need go on about Ivan displaying affection. What France told me Is when Ivan wants to show affection he either beats you with a pipe or rapes you. I doubt either one of them is true since it's France we're talking about. But honestly, have you see him go all lovey dovey?

Good luck to you Boyfriend. Giggle* still not used to saying that. Really, good luck. He'll need it.

Really? I picture him bowing down to you and listening to whatever you say. He did spoil you a lot when you were human. So I'm guessing he still does?

Anyways, school's almost here! Curses!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	85. Its Vancouver! not BC

HEEEEEELLO THERE MANI!

how y'a doing? im am still like majorly pissed at that god damn boston. like

that game 7 was a TOTAL fluke. and the media TOTALLY blew up the 'riot'

incedent. anyways, i dont get it. why the hell are people calling me America

and all that, i mean like really?

Later,

Katherine Margret Vancouver Williams

P.S. you can just call me Kate ;)

…..

Bonjour Kathy!

You still pissing about that? Its been like weeks since that happened! But still, you should have seen Ontario and Quebec. They almost pissed themselves laughing! New York posted the victory all over Youtube as well!

Cough* not that I laughed….

People calling you America? It's okay. People call us America's children all the time. But Quebec and Newfoundland beats them up.

Oh yeah! Listen to the song called 'Ontario sucks' It's hilarious! You should have seen Ontario's face. But the ending of the song was actually quite insulting. Even for me. Oh well, go find out yourself!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams!


	86. Vancouver ll

Bonjour Miguel,

yes I

am still pissed off for that game 7...and i could care less about

Ontario and Quebec. They're just jealous that they aren't as awesome as me. But

OMG, I still can't believe that Rypien is dead. *sigh* Once a Canuck, always a

Canuck.

HAHA, I totally lol'ed at Ontario Sucks. That was an awesome song, oh i can

just imagine his face!

anyways, have u heard about the rumour that im Grandpop's and Netherlands love

child? i swear someone is trying to embarrass me! i have my bet on Toronto,

that little shmuck, trying to still by fame and awesome-ness.

Anyways, later!

Katherine Margret Vancouver Williams

(\_/)

(='.')

(_(")(")

Bonjour Kathy

I still don't see how you can be mad for so long. Sigh* for one, even if I'm a province of Canada, I really don't like hockey. Reason is? Well, I suck at it and I find it kind of violent. But seriously, tell dad that and he'll freak out and think I was misplaced as a baby, but that is not really possible. England is never wrong (or so he claims) about detecting new personifications so we shouldn't tell him that any time soon. Last time America told England that, he summoned ghosts purposely to scare the living shit out of America for a month. Next time I saw him, he was cowering under his bed and mumbling about being a good boy and not making fun of England.

Netherland's love child? Pffft. Isn't that Michael( New York)? Okay, if you are his love child that'll make you Michael's blood sibling and also gives America an excuse why you should be the 52nd state.

And seriously. With the awesomeness stuff? You're really starting to sound like Prussia. And you do know BC hates it when you act like him. Or are you doing that on purpose to annoy her?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba williams


	87. BC lll

Bonjour (cuz I'm being "french") Manitoba,

I remember that time! Oh man, the bonbons tasted so good. You should have

tried one.

I didn't see the signs because I was trying to stop the two lovers from

strangling each other alive! Yeah, you shouldn't have been living off coffee

and cappuchino, but if it was Tim Hortons, who could blame you? Their stuff is

so good.

This wouldn't have happened to you if you just had let him kiss you. His poor

broken heart. Oh man, Paris is so epic!

Yeah, that's exactly why people try to get you drunk: you do everything they

tell you to. I remember one day, when you got drunk, Alberta dared you to make

out with Quebec in front of Ontario. Oh, the way Ontario took out the shot gun

was just hilarious. And worst of all, Quebec kissed you back!

OH MY GOD! DID THAT GUY RAPE YOU IN THAT ALLEY?

Awwww, that is so sad! I remember when he was heart broken I called him and he

blabbed on and on about his broken heart. Ugh, talk about headache!

Don't worry, Mikhail got his reward. But now Dad's hockey stick is dented.

Keep that a secret, will you?

Well, that's why you should have listened to me when I told you to name

yourself The Next Britian. That name was so awesome. Speaking of awesome, how

do you feel about New Prussia's dad coming over? I don't mind, but he's kind

of...loud. Remember the time when I went over his foot with my skateboard? He

started swearing so much. Oh, remember the time when I went on your foot? That

was so funny!

From

British Columbia

Bonjour BC

Okay. Just stop. I had it enough with your French. If you ask why, why don't you ask the 5000 annoying emails and tags on facebook that keeps me awake every frickin night! *twitches

Oh, those bonbons.* sarcastic* If me crying and screaming when you stole my bonbons didn't give you a clue, then what did. Damn, my beloved coconut bonbons! When you tried to make it up to me by shoving a cooked lobster down my throat, did it ever come across you that I was choking and I was allergic to the damn thing? If it weren't for Nova Scotia, I would have ended dead.

Oh yeah, if you paid more attention to your surroundings, you could see Acadia hiding in the corner filming the whole damn thing. Honestly, they have been married for over 100 years and they're still like this. But it was a forced marriage after all… Ugh, I still feel sick just thinking of Tim Hortons now. But I have to agree, it is way better than Starbucks.

I'd rather not…Acadia could be anywhere taking pictures and posting it online and-…. I' starting to get paranoid about it aren't I?

Please don't remind me about that. Quebec kissing me back was so…*ugh, barfs*I was almost suicidal when Acadia told me he made out with me. No wait, when Quebec told me he enjoyed it, that's when I was suicidal… Funny thing is that Ontario didn't really get mad at me but instead was furious with Albert and Quebec. Talk about jealous lover much. But I still don't get it why New jersey and Newfoundland were pissed?

No, but he wish he did. After seeing Dad with his hockey stick and shotgun, he wouldn't even look at me now. I don't know whether to be happy or scared of dad…

Go to his house and see how much worse his depression really his. I swear he is close to suicidal state now. Luckily Mimi (Toronto) is keeping an eye on or he probably would have gone on a killing spree by now. And they wonder whatever happened to some of the homeless people and citizens that are found lying on the streets, bleeding.

Your secrets safe with me…unless you do something stupid.

Prussia's not that bad, unless you listen to his awesome lessons. How I wanted to smash my head in the wall so much that time… Prussia just swore, but you broke my foot! I had to get crutches since some of the bones in my foot were crushed. Thanks a lot sis…

By the way, you know auto correct on IPod touches and IPhones? They are so damn annoying! Every time I type something, it comes out wrong. Really, the stupid thing just make conversations really awkward…

For example…

Case one:

**Dad: Miguel how are Nunavut, Sealand, Kumajiji, and Hanatamago doing? **(I had to take care of them for a day) **I won't be back for another 3 hours.**

Me: It's fine dad. The kid's are humping together on the bed and Kumajirou is drinking from Quebec's Cock while the dog is in Nova Scotia's Vag.

**Dad: WHAT?**

Me: Holy shit! I meant the kids are jumping! Jumping on the bed! Kuma is drink from Cock,cock, grr,r COKE! And I mean Nova Scotia's bag! Hand bag!

GOD DOORKNOB!

GODDANISH!

GRRRR

DAMNNIT! GOD******!

**Dad: ….**

**Dad: no swearing Miguel. **

Me: ehehehe… Auto correct?

_Case 2:_

Me: Yo Alaska, where are you?

**Alaska: oh at Carlos' place. I'm fucking to him right now.**

Me: should I be surprised?

**Alaska: Fuck! I mean talking to him. Stupid auto correct…**

Me: kay… Whatcha talking about?

**Alaska; Oh just how to murder Mikhail**

Me: …that was auto correct right?...

**Alaska: ….sure….**

…**.**

"I'm not sure if the last one is auto correct but I'm just gonna hope it is.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams!


	88. Vancouver lll

Miguel,

how. the. hell. do . you. NOT. like. hockey? i mean like it is THE MOST

AWESOME SPORT IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD...scratch that,IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE

UNIVERSE! AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO R CANADIAN SPIRIT, EH? maybe i SHOULD

tell this to the old man..just to see his reaction. and for ur information,

hockey is like SO NOT violent. u should watch the UFC matches.

So thats why i look so much like Michael...hm, in that case, i should use my

new found status to get a sneek peek at the fashion shows...

I live to piss (insert BC's name here. Merci) off. Thats just who I am. Her

(BC is a girl right? correct me if im wrong cuz im writing this on my DSi and

it can open new tabs or copy and paste...so yeah) fault for not making me the

capital cuz i am CLEARLY more awesome then that damn prick Victoria

(Victoria...no shit sherlock). And I love Prussia. He is totally awesome AND

he takes me out drinking...shh, dont tell (insert BC's name here, please and

thank you! :))

Later!

Kate BC Williams

…..

Bonjour Kate…

I know we're suppose to like hockey and Like watching it but did it ever cross your mind that after being smashed in the face with a hockey PUCK SO MUCH TIMES ALREADY FOR THE PAST CENTURIES, YOU THINK I WILL STOP LIKING IT? Don't pretend you're innocent, your one of the people who smash a hockey stick or puck or anything related to Hockey at that! Acadia even sliced my fingers with his ice skates 'accidently'. Ouch…

Yeah…And Michael refused to talk to me for week after I told him that. He said he was in trauma that a maniac was his half sibling. I'm just going to pray you aren't going to kill him …

Woah there.[ Total Prussia moment. But I can see how you two are closely related. If you don't believe me, then who's the thick headed one now? Anyways, be nice to Vicky. Okay, I understand she's arrogant sometimes because she was named after the Queen and last time she set my garden on fire and… OH THAT B**** IS GOING TO GET IT! Cough* sorry there. You were saying?

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	89. Vancouver iV

'Ello Miguel,

I DO NOT! YOU HAVE NO PROOF! IM INNOCENT UNTILL IM PROVEN GUILT...wait, i

think i proved that a while ago with James (Seattle)...oops.

hm...killing Michael...*smiles 'innocently'* noPe

ah yes Prussia, he is AWESOME! damn, im so jealous of New Prussia..and why the

hell is he with Ontario of all pple? GOD! that province is

infuriating...especially Toronto, thinks shes all special and shit...humph.

and the leaves suck. period. end of story. they WERE good, but now the plain

suck. so does the flames and oilers and senators. do know about your jets yet

but the only other 'good' team is the Canadiens...damn Americans for stealing

all our players, those god damn red neck, yankee, burger eating bastards...

hehe woah, where did that rant come from? anyways, dont even start with me

about Vic...that bitch..hump...speaking of Garden, wanna go burn Butchart?

Tata,

Kate ;)

Dear Katie

I told u so~ (finally, I've been waiting to say this for years!) Every time I see anything related to hockey, my face hurts again… To make it even worse, the jet's coach meets up a lot with my mayor so it doesn't really help much that I see him at work almost every day. Ouch, stomach cramps now…

Sigh* please don't even attempt to kill Michael? You know George (DC) will get pissed because you hurt his cru-damn…me and my stupid mouth. Hehehehe, um, you weren't supposed to hear that…

Anyways, Kate, we should really work on your anger management. Mimi (Toronto) is not all bad, she is better than Oliver ) Ontario and that's for sure…

Even if America did steal the jets, I don't exactly hate him for it, although giving me food poisoning through a hamburger did give me a grudge to hold against him. I think it's pretty self-explanatory on how America broke his leg 3 months ago… kekekekekeke ( creepy smile)

Now stop calling Vickie a b****. Not very nice but she can be one sometimes… Just don't tell her that or she'll have my ass pushed off of Whistler mountain until my regenerating cycle slows down a bit. Sometimes being immortal is more painful than being mortal. Though _you_ would like to see that happening. Don't lie, I can see it your eyes… (Hey I rhymed! Now I can see how Nicki Minaj does this shit!)

I would love to burn something right now~ especially my never ending paperwork.

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	90. BC IV

Hello Mani-wani (Love the name, dontcha?),

I don't get you. First you tell me to be more French, then you say to stop it.

You know what - *sends 1000 more emails*

Yeah bro, they were good! Hey, it's not my fault I inherited Uncle Alfie's

gift of not being able to read the atmosphere. And I was little at that time.

Plus I thought you liked lobster. Hehe, Nova Scotia was your knight in armor!

She was? Shit, that girl is cheetah fast. What is up with her weird yaoi

obsession? New Brunswick's starting to get it. I swear Ontario pissed himself

that day when he found out. It was so funny! But mean at the same time. Geez,

I don't know why they were mad. *rolls eyes* You're so oblivious...

Oh yeah, dad's sorta pissed off at me too. See, I was in this weird spooky

hallway thingy, and I heard voices. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. So

I grabbed my skateboard and repeatedly destroyed that person with it. However,

it was dad... He got like a bruised eye and a swollen cheek.

Do I ever do anything stupid? No!

Yeah, he gave me one. I fell asleep half way through. Then he gave me a test!

Guess what, I failed the test. Hey, your leg would have never been broken if

you had exercised. Seriously, you're like a rock. And not the good way. You

know what, come to my house tommorow. I'm going to give you a fitness test.

*Smiles* And you know how hard my fitness tests are..

But seriously, is Ontario okay? I swear, he looks like Alfred after a scary

movie. I thought he was actually a zombie. Hey, I know not all of us likes

Ontario that much, but you think we should help him and Quebec? Things are

getting really annoying. Oh, and how's Quebec doing? Le bastard. (See! I spoke

French!)

I know! Autocorrect is so damn annoying. I nearly chucked my IPod out the

window because of it. OH MY GOD THE LAST ONE IS NOT AUTOCORRECT! But I don't

really mind cuz Mikhail's a jerk.

Oh! I'm going to send you some scones I made with Grandpa England! *sends

them*

From

Your cool sister, British Columbia.

…

Bonjour sis! (No! Stop using my childhood nickname! Blushes* I get enough teasing already thank you very much.)

Agggggjhhhhhh! Stop with the emails! Thanks to you, my msn broke down. Thanks sis. *sarcastic* Just write by hand for once, I'm pretty sure you can write. (I think)

Oh yeah, a person choking and turning purpled means they're totally fine. Not to be sexist, it was quite embarrassing to be saved by a girl that is less feminine than me. That's how the origin of sexuality jokes began with Acadia. (He uses 30 of them every single hour!)

As with the Yaoi obsession? Yes. It's spreading like wild fire, the international version. Acadia is practically enjoying the couple fight from Québec and Ontario, I swear, it's like an on and off relationship. I'm sometimes not sure if they're trying to kill each other, or just showing their love. If that's how you show love after your married, I'd rather not marry for the rest of my life.

Again with the sigh* dad's hate being invisible and you know that. I still don't get how his children are more 'visible' than he is. Last time at our family campout in Banff, I kinda got him…stitches. It's not exactly my fault…well maybe a bit. I was sharing a tent with Ontario and Québec, so they don't do anything 'naughty'. It was the middle of the night and I swore I hear voices and some shadowy figure standing there so with my flashlight, I repeatedly smashed the figure in the head which resulted dad getting stitches there. Ehehehe…oops?

You not doing stupid things? Cough* sure…

For the first time ever, I actually pulled a B.C. (which means failing a test) You should be prous that your famous sis. Also, how I am not fat. I weigh 120 and the height of an eighth grader and when I change for gym, I always get teased on how girly I look.

Ontario is not coping that well. I do send him treats that aren't in any way or form French or he'l smash them against the wall, _again. _Last time I visited him, he clung onto me for 12 hours straight and I swear my arm was numb by the end of the day. Try to leave him and you will not see daylight for a week. Believe me, I tried.

The scones eh? Ahahaha, they taste…great….*pukes* ….yummm…. Oh god, food poisoning….

I'm sending you the bills!

Peace out,

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	91. vancouver v

Dear Miguel,

oh please, i dont hit that hard...oh wait, i do but whatever.

Wait, DC like Michael? awesome! blackmail material!

Mimi isn't that bad? pu-LEASE, you should see how she like bragging that she's

better than me and Francois! (Montreal)

and how exactly did he food poison a hamburger?..oh right, old man England

raised him...right

haha, pushing people down mountains...i did that to James once to see if he

would turn into one of those gigantic snowballs u see in cartoons.

u think u have never ending paperwork? psh, u got it easy. i just had my

municipal election and all the candidates were crap. ARG!

Later,

Kate

…

Dear Kate,

Sigh, you really do take after BC. ( please don't kill me) But I think Michael has enough problems for now, do you really want to make him more miserable? Now Mimi may be a bit arrogant some of the time, well may most of the time, but that's just her personality you know? If you don't like it, please DO NOT resort to violence. I do not need bloodstains on my carpet, AGAIN. It still baffles me why you guys always fight at my house…

Groans* Ugh, my stomach ache came back…And you just had to mention the paperwork. They increased like wildfire since Christmas is just around the corner. Geez, I really do hate this Christmas present…Thanks a lot boss…* sarcasm.

Anyways, Merry Christmas!

Peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


	92. Canada! my pops!

Dear Miguel,

How are you? I've heard you've been sick lately, hope you're fine now.

I'm writing to remind you, that you, Pierre and Oliver are supposed to

decorate our house for christmas this year. You can't avoid it and you better

do it properly, not like last time, when you'd almost set our chritsmas tree

on fire(and don't even try to tell me that it was an accident).

Newfoundland's been complaining about you not visiting him anymore. Did you

two have an quarell or something? You two used to be good friends and he likes

you so much, don't make him upset.

Also, BC has lately told me you'd stolen her you please explain

this to me, my son?

By the way, do you know what happened to Oliver? He's beed acting oddly for

quite some time now. He seems depressed and he had lost so much weight he

looks like a lamp-post. I think he might be anorexic or bulimic. I don't know

what happened, you think it's my fault?I don't think I'm treating him badly,

am I?

Well, thats all by now, I have to finish since your annoying uncle is coming

tonight. I really hope he won't bring his piss-beer, I mean, how can he drink

it anyway? Gross.

Love,

Matthew Canada Williams

….

Hey Pops

How's it going eh? I'm fine for now ever since he floodway has been fixed but as you can see , now I'm suffering from paperwork-itus. Please dad, spare me from it! I know you can do ? * puppy eyes* Besides, I'm decorating this Christmas right?

Also, what do you mean not properly? I'm pretty sure we set it up as we wanted in the blueprint plans…Wait, I don't Michael Jackson's head with a brick was part of the plan, neither was the fire… But at least it was enjoyable (sort of) right?

Anyways, why am I always stuck with the two bastards in decorating. Ontario set me on fire over 50 times to see 'how long am I going to burn till I stay dead'. Of course I got back at them. Just don't ask how the white roses we ordered turned red… And why the first batch of punch tasted weird…

So I see, Newfoundland really s complaining. I guess what some things Acadia says aren't outright lies. We didn't fight, it's just that the paperwork's holding me up so much, I can't even leave my office. So pops, once again, please reduce my paperwork. Out of curiosity, what did Newfoundland actually say. I know he likes me but in which way? If you don't find him outside your window every creepy every so often creepy, then what does?

About the skateboard, how come none of you believes me? I DID NOT TAKE IT!

So about Ontario's case, he's just depressed Quebecs cheating on him for like the 5987th time. (yes I kept track). It's not your fault dad. I don't need another suicidal member in the house.

Beer is disgusting and unlucky for me, I have a low tolerance to alcohol. Like the time got drunk at-woops. I said too much….

Ehehe-peace out

Miguel Manitoba Williams


End file.
